La guerra de los balones
by Nemain
Summary: Hans Schenneider, el Kaiser descubre que su hermana y sus amigas estans conspirando para derrocarlo ¿Podrá el Kaiser y su corte impedir el golpe de estado?
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Para comprender esta historia es necesario saber un par de ideas que yo tenia en la cabeza a la hora de escribir esta historia.

En primer lugar cuando empece con ella yo desconocía casi todo sobre la vida de Hans Hein Schneider. Así que me la invente. Lo convertí en un bromista incorregible y le añadí una hermana más pequeña llamada Ahinoa a que relacione con Benji Price. Pero posteriormente me entere de que Hans si tenia una hermana pero era mucho más pequeña que la que yo le había puesto y ademas no se llama así. Lo que hice fue añadirla a la familia sin cambiar las historia. También fue entonces cuando supe que los padres de Hans estaban en tramites de divorcio. En esta historia no lo trato en absoluto así que cada uno piense lo que quiera.

Otra cosa a saber es que en esta historia toma bastante protagonismo Otto Hantner. Este chico era el portero de la selección alemana en el primer encuentro que tuvieron contra los japoneses.

El resto de las cosas son invenciones típicas de los fanfics que los hacen un poco más interesantes.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1:**

Hamburgo. Alemania. Es una fría mañana de invierno. Las calles están nevadas y un pequeño lago se ve congelado. En la calle solo hay unas pocas personas que se dirigen rápidamente hacia su trabajo. De repente la quietud del ambiente se interrumpe cuando unos chicos con chandal pasan corriendo. Se trata de Hans Hein Schneider y Otto Hatner. Se acercan hacia una panadería y se detienen. La panadera les sonríe:

-¿Lo de siempre chicos?

-Si, señora Abtötung- dicen los dos a coro

La mujer se introduce en el interior de la tienda y saca dos bollos que los chicos le pagan. Ahora van los dos caminado.

-Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vamos de juerga. Con eso de los entrenamientos para ganar a los japoneses y devolver la humillación a los brasileños no hemos tenido tiempo para nada- dice Otto con aire de preocupación

Hans lo mira. Su cara es la viva imagen de la responsabilidad y el deber. En un instante su expresión se trasforma y aparece un brillo travieso en sus ojos que Otto conoce muy bien. Si Ahinoa lo viese se echaría a temblar pero Otto se frota las manos porque sabe que Hans tiene algún plan en mente y seguramente será muy entretenido (Aparte, tiene las manos heladas)

-Me he enterado donde entrena el equipo de mi hermana. Creo que deberíamos ir a darles unos consejo a esas pobres chicas sobre como se juega al fútbol.

-¿Pero eso no te traerá problemas con tu padre? Porque seguro que tu hermana se lo contara.

-¿Y que es lo que no me trae problemas con mi padre excepto meter goles en los campeonatos?

-El evitar que salgo con algún chico que no sea Benji.- Hans le lanzo una mirada asesina.- Pero tu idea es fantástica y creo que deberíamos ir esta tarde- Añadió Otto rápidamente.

-Tengo teatro así que tendrá que ser mañana. Quedamos en Los cuatro músicos y medio a las 5:00 que tiene turno la hermana de Marshall.

-Entonces seguro que nos encontramos a Chester babeando.

-¿Porque te crees que he quedado allí? El tiene coche y porque nos dejemos de meter con el nos llevara a cualquier sitio. Y todo por tu culpa. Si no me hubieses engañado para esa carrera de motos tendría una kawasaki en lugar de unos tornillos en una caja.

-No tengo la culpa de que no estuvieses a la altura de la competición. Además tu moto no fue la única que sufrió daños. La mía parece un balón después de un chupinazo de Lenders.

Mientras discuten quien es el culpable del destrozo de las motos los traviesos jóvenes se dirigen hacia la universidad sin saber en el lío que se van a meter.

Al día siguiente embutidos en sus abrigos los dos muchachos se dirigen resueltos hacia los cuatro músicos y medio. Como siempre esta lleno. Una preciosa muchacha se encuentra tomando nota de un pedido. Al levantar la vista y verlos pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Que queréis par de pillastres? Marshall no ha salido de clase así que no podéis meterlo en líos haciendo que sonría y Müller todavía no ha llegado por lo que no podéis hacer concursos de quien come mas.

-Pero seguro que si que esta Chester y es con el con quien queremos hablar.- dice Hans con aplomo.- Pero si lo prefieres nos quedamos contigo y te ayudamos en tu trabajo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora os vais a meter en el mundo de la informática! ¡Que dios nos coja confesados!- mientras va hablando la chica los lleva hacia una mesa. Obviamente ni siquiera ha considerado la posibilidad de dejar que los dos chicos la ayuden. Llegan a una mesa en un rincón de la hamburguesería donde se encuentra Chester comiendo un bocadillo. Cuando los ve llegar enarca las cejas extrañado.

Hans y Otto se sientan y piden unos perritos calientes. Cuando la chica se va Otto empieza ha hablar:

-Chester, deja de babear un momento y prestame atención. ¿Tienes aquí el coche?

-Si que lo tengo ¿Que estáis tramando?

-¿Que te hace pensar que nosotros estamos tramando algo?- dice Hans con un tono de voz herido.-Ni que fuéramos unos criminales.

-Hans, que no soy tu padre. ¿Donde queréis que os lleve?

-Así le quitas toda la emoción a la cosa- protesta Hans- se supone que te tienes que negar para que nosotros podamos meternos un poco contigo y hacerte chantaje cuando no cedas de ninguna de la maneras.

-Es que hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

-¡Pues discute conmigo!- dice Otto entusiasmado

-Ni hablar, todavía no tengo demasiado claro cual de los dos es peor así que olvídate. Por cierto ¿Que le ha pasado a tu brazo? Llevas una venda.

- Choque contra la moto de Hans y me roce contra el suelo al caer.

-¿Qué chocaste contra que?- pregunta Chester incredulo. - ¡Si tu eres un genio conduciendo la moto!

-Fue un accidente lamentable- ataja Hans que no quiere oír hablar de motos destrozadas- Ahora vamonos antes de que aparezca tu chica y te engatuse con su mirada.

Chester decide que ya averiguara que sucedió pero de momento lo mejor para tener un poco mas de paz es llevar a esos dos donde quieran.

Media hora mas tarde se encuentran en las afueras de la ciudad. Chester mira a Hans y Otto con extrañeza.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?

-Si. Ahora te puedes ir a babear en los cuatro músicos y medio.

Así pues Chester arranca el coche y se va preguntándose en que lío se habrán metido esos dos.

Mientras el káiser y su primer ministro se arrastran por el suelo en una postura nada digna para un emperador y su corte. Pero ninguno protesta porque saben que como Ahinoa los descubra sus días están contados.

Por fin llegan al campo de fútbol donde oyen una voces femeninas. Pero hay algo extraño.

-Hans- susurra Otto

-¿Qué?

-¿Son imaginaciones mías o es que hay chicas de diferentes nacionalidades?

-Yo también oigo los diferentes acentos. Vamos a incorporarnos lentamente y con mucho cuidado para ver.

-O.K.

Así pues los dos chicos se van incorporando lentamente. Cuando miran hacia el campo sus sospechas se confirman. Hay chicas de varias nacionalidades. Pero Otto solo tiene ojos para una. Una chica esbelta y pelirroja. Esta vestida de un verde brillante que de alguna manera la hace parecer un hada de los bosque. (Imaginar esta descripción como entre brumas). Un flechazo. Hans todavía no se ha dado cuenta del estado de su compañero. Esta analizando el juego de las chicas. Ve que su hermana lleva la banda de capitán y se alegra aunque nunca lo reconocería porque eso iría en menoscabo de su reputación. Le va a comentar lo bien que juegan las muchachas cuando se percata de la cara de adoración de Otto. Mira en su misma dirección y la ve. Es Moco, la amiga de su hermana. Se sonríe y piensa:

-_Por__fin__tengo__un__arma__para__meterme__con__Otto.__Ahora__tengo__que__sacarlo__del__trance__sin__que__chille__y__largarnos__de__aquí__antes__de__que__nos__pillen._

Dicho y hecho. Se acerca a Otto y le susurra:

- Eh, Romeo, se como se llama y en cuanto nos vayamos de aquí te lo digo así que sígueme.

Otto asiente con cara de preocupación. El sabe perfectamente que Hans se va meter con el en cuanto tenga la menor oportunidad pero le da igual si con ello consigue conocer a la chica. Además algún día el gran Káiser caerá y el estará allí para verlo y reírse a gusto.

Por fin llegan a la carretera. Tiene un largo camino hacia la ciudad y Otto suspira esperando oír los terribles comentarios de Hans. Pero por suerte para portero el káiser esta en su faceta de analítico de fútbol y prefiere explicarle como jugaban las muchachas, todas preciosas por cierto comenta Hans con una sonrisa sarcástica (No se ha olvidado piensa Otto) y preguntándose de donde han salido, de que las conoce su hermana y que demonios hacen en Alemania. Se pegan discutiendo todo el camino hasta la casa de Hans. En la puerta se ve la moto de Ahinoa.

-Tú hermana ya ha llegado. ¿Que le vas a responder cuando te pregunte donde has estado?

-La verdad. Que he estado contigo. Se llevara las manos a la cabeza y no querrá saber más del asunto. Y si sigue preguntando le haré algún comentario sobre Benji y cambiara de tema ella, aunque espero no tener que usarlo porque sabrá que no quiero hablar del tema.

-La verdad es que tu hermana debería dedicarse al espionaje porque no se como se las arregla para enterarse de prácticamente todo lo planeamos. Lo malo es que no se quiere unir a nosotros.

-Ya sabes, ella tiene que serla buena de la familia, sino a mi padre le daría un paro cardíaco.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Mañana te paso a recoger a la hora de siempre.

-Hasta mañana.

Hans entra en casa. Su madre le saluda y le pregunta que tal le ha ido el día. Su padre le pega un gruñido cuando pasa entre el y la tele y su hermana... Ahinoa todavía no ha hecho acto de presencia y eso le extraña.

- Mama ¿Donde esta Ahinoa?

-Al rato de llegar la vino a buscar un chico y se fue. Dijo que volvería tarde. ¿Porque?

-Por saber. ¿Un chico? ¿Lo conozco?

-No se. Yo no lo conocía. Espero que tu hermana no se olvide de Benji porque me caía muy bien. Claro que ese chico era muy guapo...

Hans deja la cocina preocupado. Su hermana con un chico que no era Benji. Tenia que contárselo a Otto pero claro como se acaba de independizar todavía no le habían puesto el teléfono. En cierto modo gracias al desconocido se había librado del interrogatorio pero por otra parte... daba igual. Ya interrogaría a Ahinoa al día siguiente.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

-¡Hans, Otto esta en la puerta así que termina de desayunar y vete a clase!

Al oír el aviso de su madre Hans sale con la tostada en la boca y la mochila colgando de un brazo mientras que con el otro intenta ponerse el abrigo. Otto lo espera en la puerta y nada mas salir le coge la cartera mientras que Hans consigue ponerse el abrigo sin mancharlo con la tostada. Cuando tiene la boca vacía le empieza a contar a Otto la misteriosa cita de su hermana.

-¿Y no le has preguntado nada?

-No he tenido la oportunidad. Cuando me he levantado he ido a sacar al perro y cuando iba a empezar a preguntarle ha llegado mi madre y me ha atiborrado de comida. Ya sabes como se pone cuando hablamos y no comemos así que me ha sido totalmente imposible.

Mientras van caminando llega a la panadera. Allí les espera sonriente la panadera.

-¿Lo de siempre chicos?

-Si señora Abtötung.

Cuando la mujer se mete para dentro Otto le comenta Hans:

-¿No te da escalofríos esa mujer? Cada vez que se mete dentro tengo la impresión que va a sacar un cuchillo y atravesarme por la mitad.

-No se. No me suelo fijar en el apellido de las personas.*

_*Abtötung significa muerte en alemán_

La panadera sale con los dos bollos de rigor (pero no mortis) que los chicos le pagan.

-Por cierto. ¿que plan tenemos para esta tarde?- Pregunta Otto.

-No se. Mi madre quiere que acompañe a mi hermana al centro a comprase ropa porque dice que siempre es necesaria la opinión de un chico. Así que lo más seguro que llame a Hansa y nos vayamos con mi hermana.

-A tu madre no le hará mucha gracia.

-Ella no va a ir y Ahinoa no creo que se lo diga porque en el fondo aprecia la compañía de Hansa que le da buenos consejos cuando se compra los vestidos. Y yo de paso la interrogare con respecto a su cita misteriosa. Por lo tanto tendrás que buscarte otros planes. Ya se que no gozaras de mi maravillosa presencia pero todo hombre que no sea yo debe sufrir un poco para ver que no es perfecto.

-O.K. - dice Otto ignorando todo el discurso final de su amigo-Lo mas seguro es que lleve a Muérdele al veterinario y luego me pase por los 4 músicos y ½ para enterarme de los últimos cotilleos. A lo mejor así averiguo donde se alojan todas la chicas extranjeras porque tal mogollón no debe pasar desapercibido.

-Y una en especial menos aun ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues si porque la chica no tenia acento extranjero por lo que no entra en el mogollón. Además eres un mentiroso. Me dijiste que me contarías como se llamaba y todavía estoy esperando.

-Hay que ver como te pones. Yo ya sabia que la gente cuando se enamora se vuelve idiota pero esperaba que se te hubiese afectado todavia. En fin ... la chica se llama Aurora Robespierre pero todas sus amigas la llaman moco porque siempre esta resfriada y va de verde. Es amiga de mi hermana desde hace mucho tiempo. Viene a mi casa bastante a menudo. Ya hemos llegado a tu facu así que mañana nos vemos y nos contamos los resultados de nuestras investigaciones y si has conseguido información interesante puede que consiga que mi hermana te presenta a su amiga.

-Gracias magnánimo Káiser pero si no me la presenta tu hermana me presentare yo mismo y creo que es mejor no deberte favores. Todavía me acuerdo del ultimo que te tuve que pagar.

-Eres un exagerado. Tampoco seria tan malo. Después de todo somos amigos y no te haría semejante cerdada.

-¿Que no que?. No se cuanto haces que no limpias el club después de un partido bajo la lluvia pero te aseguro que tu padre no es nada indulgente y me hizo fregar de rodillas diciéndome además que eso era bueno para mi entrenamiento.

-Y seguro que lo era. Mi padre sabe mucho de esas cosas. Por eso es el entrenador.

-Y yo que creía que era para tenerte controlado.-comenta Otto

- Que tonterías dices. Creo que estas atontado con la chica esa y estas un poco cascarrabias.

-Yo estoy casca... Hans ¿Esa no es una de las chicas del otro día?

Schneider se vuelve sin ningún tipo de disimulo y mira en la misma dirección de Otto. Después de que localice a la chica y le pegue un buen vistazo se gira de nuevo.

-Sí que es o si no será su hermana gemela. La pregunta es ¿Que hace aquí? Y como tu estudias en este tugurio te toca averiguarlo.

-Toda sea por la causa.

-Ya- dice Hans excéptico. La chica es muy guapa y no cree que a Otto le cueste un gran esfuerzo hablar con ella. En cambio a el le tocaba el terrible trabajo de intentar sonsacar a su hermana. Eso si que era trabajo duro. Ni siquiera jugar contra Olí y Mark era tan agotador. Además eso ultimo era mas productivo.

-Oye que yo me voy que tengo que entrar a clase.- dice Otto

-¡Y yo llego tarde!- exclama Hans dándose cuenta de la hora que es.- ¡Te veo en el entrenamiento!

Otto ve alejarse a Hans y se dispone a acercarse a la chica para cumplir que el terrible trabajo que le ha encargado su emperador. Pero lo que no espera Otto es lo que sucede a continuación.

-Perdona ¿Pero tu no eres Otto Hatner, el portero de la selección alemana?- pregunta la chica con un marcado acento extranjero.

-Eh, si.- le contesta Otto desconcertado. No era lo que se esperaba.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte. Yo me llamo Vivian y me encanta tu juego. ¿A que clase vas?

-A la 7. ¿Y tu?- Tenia que intentar dirigir la conversación.

-Pues en la misma. Podríamos quedar luego para hablar de fútbol, si no te molesta claro.

-No, no me molesta.- no había manera. Ella llevaba la voz cantante y el solo podía seguirla por si tenia ocasión de meter baza. Rezaba por que Hans no se enterase o los comentarios sardónicos sobre el amor y la disminución de la capacidad cerebral se iban a hacer insoportable.

Mientras Hans corre rápido para no llegar demasiado tarde a clase. Contra todo pronostico lo consigue y se sienta dispuesto a ser un alumno modelo por un día.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

-Hans, deja de hacer el payaso y dime cual me recomiendas.

Hans se vuelve con un vestido apoyado en el cuerpo como si estuviese mirando como le iba a quedar. Mira los dos vestidos que le enseña su hermana y dice con voz afectada:

-Ninguno de los dos te quedara bien querida. Deberías coger uno un poco más atrevido porque no eres una monja y no vas a un entierro. Y no soy Hans sino Hansa.

- Lo que tu digas pero ¿De verdad son tan rancios?

- Si. Deberías escoger uno en un color pastel para que vaya con tu pelo y desde luego mucho más sexy. Por cierto que me han dicho que el otro día quedaste son un chico. ¿Puedo saber quien era?. No creo que a Benji le haga gracia, ¿sabes?

-¿Que te parece este?- dice Ahinoa ignorando por completo la pregunta y el comentario posterior.

-_Mierda,__esto__va__a__resultar__más__difícil__de__lo__que__yo__pensaba_.- piensa Hans - Si ese esta mucho mejor querida. Te hace más delgada y muchísimo más sexy. Pero no estoy segura que se lo merezca ese desconocido.

- Me lo llevo. Por cierto ¿De donde llegaste tan tarde antes de ayer? Por que mama me ha dicho que era tarde y que llegaste lleno de tierra.

-Querida creo que te refieres a tu hermano no a mi. ¿Donde demonios me iba yo a meter para pringarme de tierra?. ¡Por favor, que asco! ¿_Porque__tendré__una__madre__tan__bocazas?_ -Y no me cambies de tema querida. Te estaba preguntado por el chico de tu cita de ayer.

-Tu eres el que cambia de tema e incluso de personalidad para evitar contestar mis preguntas. Ahora vamos a la tienda de lencería que tengo que comprarme un par de cosas.

A Hans se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. ¿Qué su hermana va a donde?

_-¡Tengo que averiguar y rápido quien es ese tipo!_

-¿Seguro que ese chico se merece todas esas atenciones? Espero que si porque si no el pobre Benji quedara con el corazón destrozado por un simple capricho de tu veleidoso corazón adolescente.

Ahinoa mira a su hermano alucinada. ¿Veleidoso corazón adolescente? Debía haber cogido alguna revista en la peluquería. Llegan a la tienda y Ahinoa le dice a Hans:

-Lo siento mucho pero tu no entras aquí. Así que ya puedes ir para la tienda de deportes a comprarte las botas nuevas y quedamos dentro de hora y media en la puerta de la zapatería.

-¡Pero si yo no tardo hora y media en cómprame unas botas!- protesta Hans horrorizado olvidando por completo que no era Hans sino Hansa,

-Pues te das un vuelta y te acercas a la tienda de juguetes.

Dicho esto Ahinoa entra en la tienda dejando a Hans con un palmo de narices.

Mientras Otto esta en los Cuatro músicos y medio discutiendo con Vivian sobre el mejor modo de parar un chupinazo de Mark.

-Te digo que lo más sensato para la salud del portero es poner a todos los defensas delante e intentar coger el balón después de que lo hayan amortiguado un poco.

-Pero ¿Y si los defensas no quieren?

-Encargas varios pares de guantes nuevos porque te harán mucha falta. Por cierto, ¿tu de donde eres? Porque estoy seguro que alemana no.

-Tienes razón. Soy de Finlandia.

-¿Y que has venido a hacer en Alemania?

-Soy una becaria erasmus. ¿Tu conoces a Hans Schneider?

-Para eso hay que ser un cerebrito a algo así. Si, lo conozco un poco.

-No, simplemente hay que tener ganas. ¿Me lo podrías presentar?

-¿Y no te cuesta lo del cambio de idioma?. Puedo intentarlo.

-No demasiado. Me encantaría conocerlo.

Mientras esta conversación (o quizás debería decir conversaciones) tiene lugar Hans se encuentra en la zapatería esperando a que Ahinoa termine de probarse los zapatos. No le ha querido enseñar el conjunto de ropa interior y eso le mosquea. No es normal que su hermana no le enseñe lo que se ha comprado. Aunque parezca que se odien entre ambos hermanos hay mucha confianza y Hans esta desconcertado.

-Ya los tengo Hans. Y ahora vamonos a casa. Por cierto, tengo una amiga que quiere conocerte. He quedado con ella en los cuatro músicos y medio así que después de dejar las cosas en casa nos acercamos. ¿O.K?

-¿No estarás intentando liarme otra vez con alguna de tus amigas? Te recuerdo que la última vez fue algo terriblemente espantoso.- Pregunta Hans desconfiado- Después de todo yo solo te intento liar con Benji y el te gusta, o te gustaba porque como ahora tienes citas con otros...

-Claro que no voy a intentar liarte. A esta chica la aprecio demasiado como para querer liarla con un bicho como tu. Creo que a ella le iría mejor alguien como Chester pero como esta colado por la hermana de Marshall no tiene arreglo... es una pena. Quiere conocerte para hablar de fútbol Piensa que eres un autentico genio en el campo y como ella también juega al fútbol quiere preguntarte algo. Y deja de insistir sobre el tema de mi cita de ayer o le diré a mama que debería buscarte una chica complaciente con la que casarte.

-Dejare de insistir sobre el tema cuando sepa quien es. Comprendelo, no lo hago por mi. Estoy protegiendo los intereses de Benji. Y hablando de citas. ¿Podrías concertarle una a Otto con tu amiga Aurora? Me parece que le gusta.

-¡¿Moco!-dice Ahinoa estupefacta-¿Y donde la ha visto si se puede saber?

-Secretos de estado su Alteza Imperial- dice Hans con una sonrisa- Pero si quiere podemos intercambiar información. El nombre del chico por el lugar.

-¿Y como se que no me vas a mentir? No eres una persona de fiar

-No lo sabes, esa es la gracia del asunto. Yo se que tu no lo harás porque eres una chica con principios y moral excepto cuando se trata de Benji pero como yo soy la desgracia de la familia nunca sabes lo que puedes esperar.

Ahinoa suspira exasperada.

En los 4 músicos y medio.

-Marshall. ¿Quien es esa chica que esta con Otto?- Pregunta Chester

-Ni idea. Ya estaban aquí cuando yo he entrado y esa mesa la atiende mi hermana. Es muy guapa ¿No te parece?

-La verdad es que si. ¿Tu crees que estará saliendo con ella?

-No. Me parece que ella no esta interesada en el ni el en ella. Lo que no se es de que llevan hablando tanto rato.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Se nota. Me lo enseño mi hermana y si te sabes fijar bien es muy evidente.-Dice Marshall muy serio.

Chester se queda preocupado. ¿Sera totalmente transparente para la hermana de Marshall?

En la mesa de Otto en esos mismo instantes:

-Te digo que no es tan fácil como parece porque si sales de la portería los Derricks pueden decidir pasar a alguien y que te atraviesen la red mientras tu estas como un imbécil subido encima del larguero.

-Pero si no te subes te meterán un gol porque no veras venir el balón. Después de todo no eres una montaña como Müller.

-Pero como no juego solo le encargare a algún pardillo que se suba al larguero mientras yo sigo en la portería esperando.

-Sin embargo yo creo que...

-¡Vivian! ¿Que haces sentada con Otto?

Vivian se vuelve y ve a Ahinoa con Hans que mira a Otto pidiéndole una explicación.

-Me pareció que si tu no me querías presentar a tu hermano tendría que buscarme a alguien. Y como me lo he encontrado en la facultad y estaba en mi clase pues aproveche la oportunidad. Y ahora ¿Me presentas a tu hermano o me tendré que presentar yo sola?

-Estas como una cabra. No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo. Ya te lo presento pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí. Hans esta es Vivian, la chica de la que te he hablado antes.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita- dice Hans al tiempo que hace una reverencia- Me halaga saber que haya una chica tan guapa como usted interesada en conocerme.

Otto y Ahinoa miran Hans con asombro. ¿Que se traerá entre manos?. Normalmente las reverencias las reserva para las abuelitas y en las fiestas de alta nivel no para una amiga de Ahinoa y en una cafetería.

-Ahinoa ¿Como has podido decir que tu hermano es un patán si es encantador?

-No le conoces lo suficiente. Y ahora Otto, me vas a acompañar porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-Todavía no he hecho nada malo. No me has dado tiempo.

-Pero es que Hans me ha dicho que querías conocer a Moco y he quedado con ella dentro de cinco minutos en la barra así que acompáñame.

-Venga Otto, no la hagas esperar- dice Hans con un tono de voz sarcástico.

Así pues Otto se va intentando averiguar si es que le están tomando el pelo o de verdad le van a presentar a esa preciosidad. Pero ¿Que le habría dicho Hans a Ahinoa? Porque no le habría dicho donde la vio. Y el no sabia que mentira contarle. En menudo lío se había metido. Y mientras Hans hablando con esa preciosa finlandesa.

-Así que tu también juegas al fútbol.- dice Hans para empezar la conversación.

-En efecto. Quería conocerte porque me encanta tu estilo de juego. Y si no te molesta me gustaría que un día jugases conmigo para depurar mi técnica. Pero solo si no te molesta.

_-Aquí__hay__gato__encerrado-_piensa Hans._-no__es__normal__que__Ahinoa__me__presenta__a__ninguna__de__sus__amigas__porque__si.__Puede__que__esta__chica__este__enterada__de__quien__es__el__hombre__misterioso._ Naturalmente que jugare contigo, es un placer. Y creo que deberíamos quedar algún día para hablar de fútbol más despacio porque me parece que no nos va a dar tiempo hoy.

Mientras en el otro extremo de la hamburgueseria.

-Y ahora esa chica esta hablando con Hans. Y Otto esta con Ahinoa esperando vete a saber que. ¿Tu que opinas Marshall?

-Qué esos dos se están metiendo un lío para variar. Me parece que Ahinoa y la chica están compinchadas y no creo que nosotros salgamos de rositas así que mentalicemonos para meternos en un nuevo bregado.

-Recemos que no sea como el ultimo-Dice Chester mientras se encoge al recordar al ultima aventura del Kaiser en la que se vio implicado.

En la barra Ahinoa se sonríe para sus adentros viendo lo inquieto que esta Otto. Sabe que no solo es porque vaya a conocer a Moco sino que no sabe que le han contado Hans y tiene miedo de meter la pata. Si ellos supiesen que les había visto irse del campo de entrenamiento...

-...así que creo que lo mejor hubiese sido que le pasase a Napoleón. ¿Y que opinas tu?

Hans esta asombrado de la cantidad de cosas que sabe Vivian acerca del fútbol. Parece una enciclopedia. Será interesante jugar con ella. Pero a llegado la hora de empezar a conseguir información.

-Yo creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo. Lo que pasa es que Pierre es un poco chulo y se cree que puede superar a todo el mundo. ¿Y tu de que conoces a mi hermana? después de todo no vais a la misma clase...

- Del internado. Aparte que conozco al chico con el que fue la otra noche. ¿Verdad que es un encanto? Además hacen tan buena pareja...

A Hans le falta muy poco para que se le desencaje la mandíbula y se le salgan los de las órbitas. Pero tiene que intentar conservar la dignidad y averiguar más cosas. Y esta noche sin falta llamaría a Benji.

-Pues no le conozco. No estaba en casa en ese momento. ¿Como se llama? Podriamos quedar algún día los cuatro para ir a cenar.

-Se llama Sthephan pero creo que lo mejor es que se queden solos. No me gusta ir de carabina. Pero si que podemos ir a cenar otro día con tu hermana y con Otto.

En la barra Otto esta inquieto. Sabe que Ahinoa esta tramando algo pero no tiene ni idea. Y Hans esta vuelto de espaldas así que no puede mandarle un mensaje por el código de signos.

-¿Que te pasa Otto? Te noto preocupado. ¿No estarás enfermo? -Le pregunta Ahinoa a Otto con aire de verdadera preocupación

-No, no estoy enfermo. Es solo que estoy un poco cansado.

-Ya. Hans me ha estado contando unas cosas muy interesantes.

Había llegado a la parte que Otto había estado temiendo desde un principio. Miro con desesperación hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Hans con Vivian. Ahinoa se sonreía para sus adentros.

-Me ha dicho que querias conocer a Moco. ¿Donde la viste?

-¿No te lo ha dicho Hans?-pregunto Otto con un tono esperanzado. Si Hans no le había dicho nada podría salir más o menos ileso en esta ocasion.

-Me parece que si pero se me ha olvidado. Ya sabes que no suelo hacer mucho caso a mi hermano y menos después de haber estado toda la tarde de compras con el.

-Creía que con quien ibas de compras era con Hansa- dijo Otto intentando cambiar de tema. ¿Porque no venia ya la chica? Tal vez entonces se libraba del interrogatorio. Y si no era así seria una muerte dulce contemplando esa preciosa chica.

-No me digas que tu le sigues la corriente también en eso. Mira, allí esta Moco.

Otto suspiro aliviado. Parecía que la suerte le sonreía, por lo menos de momento.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

-...y después de que se me cruzase la vaca no pude controlar la moto y me la pegue contra la de Otto. Los dos fuimos monte abajo.

-¡Has tenido suerte ! Podías haberte matado-

-No se si es suerte o no porque ni pobre moto ahora es un montón de tornillos retorcidos y chamuscados. Y la de Otto no esta mucho mejor. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya ha llegado Moco y estaba mirando la cara de Otto. Tiene una expresión muy rara.

-Esta atontado.

-No es eso. Tiene cara de pánico.

-¿De pánico? - pregunta Hans extrañado. ¿Que pasaría? Hans se vuelve y mira hacia la barra. Ciertamente Otto parece aterrorizado.

-¿Y tu donde me has visto? Porque yo a ti solo te he visto en la tele y en los periódicos.-pregunta Moco a Otto

Este ya no sabe donde esconderse. ¿Que demonios dice? Si fuese una chica se desmayaría pero sospecha que no se lo tragaran y ademas luego tendría que soportar la burlas de todos durante meses.

-Pues la verdad es que no le recuerdo.-dice mientras reza para sus adentros esperando que se lo crean.

-Pero te acordaras si hace mucho o poco ¿o no?

-Pues la verdad es que no. Desde que me caí de la moto no recuerdo muy bien las cosas. Creo que fue por el golpe.

-¡Pero si te diste en el brazo!-exclama Ahinoa intentando reprimir una sonrisa .

-No. En el brazo es en el único sitio donde tengo herida pero rodé montaña abajo y durante el trayecto me golpee todo el cuerpo. - _que__cuele,__por__favor__que__cuele._

-¿De verdad que no te acuerdas?-dice Moco. No sabe muy bien de que va el asunto pero Ahinoa estaba preguntándole sobre eso así que sera algo importante. Ademas es divertido.

-Hola Aurora- dice Hans que se acerca hacia la barra.-¿que tal estas?

A espaldas de Hans se ve a Vivian intentando disculparse por gestos.

-Bien. ¿y tu que tal saliste del terrible accidente en el que tu amigo perdió la memoria?

-El hizo de colchón y por eso a mi no me paso nada.- dice Hans intentando disimular.

-¡Eso no me lo habías contado!-exclama Vivian- Tu me había dicho que tu no te había hecho nada porque caíste al agua y que Otto solo se había hecho una herida en el brazo al rozar contra el suelo en la caída!

-Eso tampoco coincide con lo que Otto nos ha contado.-dice Ahinoa con una gran sonrisa. Esta vez los ha pillado. A ver como salen de esta.

-Es normal que no coincida. Fue muy confuso y ademas Otto tiene la memoria afectada. Y no había dicho lo del colchón porque no me pareció importante- dice Hans intentando aparentar seguridad en si mismo.

La cara de Moco se ilumina con una sonrisa malévola y le pregunta a Hans con un tono inocente:

-Oye, ¿Tu sabes donde me vio Otto?. Lo digo porque como le has dicho a tu hermana que quería conocerme supongo que estabas con el.

Ahinoa y Vivian se han colocado de forma estratégica entre Hans y Otto para que no puedan comunicarse por signos.

-Marshall, creo que esto se empieza a poner feo.

-Me parece que tienes razón. ¿Y sabes que es lo malo?

-No

-Que no podemos huir. Yo porque estoy trabajando y como tu te vayas mi hermana te matara por dejarle un bocadillo hecho para nadie.

-Es horrible.

-Si.

-Ya le he dicho a mi hermana que era secreto de estado. -dice Hans con aplomo.

Otto suspira aliviado y Hans sonríe al oírlo. Por esta vez se han salvado. Pero ellas no están dispuestas a que se salgan con la suya tan fácilmente.

-Es muy curioso que no me lo hayas dicho hasta ahora Hans- dice Ahinoa con un tono de voz peligroso que hace que los dos chicos se pongan en guardia.-¿No sera por casualidad que la vio el día que tu llegaste a casa todo lleno de barro?

- No. El día que tu saliste con un chico que no era Benji no tiene nada que ver con este asunto. Y creo que esta estúpida discusión no es digna del Kaiser y su primer ministro. Así que señoritas nos vamos.

Dicho estas palabras Hans se gira dignamente haciendo que su bufanda le de en la cara a Otto que se había apresurado a huir en cuanto había visto la salida. En cuanto salen por la puerta con aire de dioses ofendidos las tres chicas empiezan a reírse.

-No me lo había pasado tan bien en mi vida- dice Vivian enjuagándose la lagrimas.

-Ahora tenemos que pasar a la segunda fase- dice Ahinoa. - Esos dos van a aprender a no ser tan cotillas.

En la mesa de Chester

-Muller tenemos un problema- dice Marshall al gigante portero que acaba de entrar en la hamburguesería.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Que han hecho esta vez?- pregunto este mientras se sienta.

-Todavía no se los detalles pero creo que esta tarde en el entrenamiento lo sabremos aunque no queramos-dice Chester preocupado.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

El campo de entrenamiento donde se prepara la selección alemana esta lleno. Los muchachos están haciendo diversos ejercicios bajo las ordenes del padre de Hans. Pero hay dos chicos que no parecen prestar mucha atención a las palabras del entrenador.

-¡Te digo que lo saben!-le susurra Otto a Hans mientras mira al entrenador y asiente como hacen los demás.

-Me parece que tienes razón pero lo que me extraña es que no lo hayan dicho ya-le contesta Hans también entre susurros. Creo que...

-HANS, OTTO ¡ DEJAR DE COTILLEAR COMO DOS MARUJAS Y EMPEZAR A CORRER!

-Tu padre tiene la voz muy potente- dice Otto mientras empieza a dar vueltas al campo.-¿Que es lo que creías?

-Si la voz de mi padre te parece potente deberías oír la de mi madre. Creo que están planeando algo. Y me da en la nariz que el chico de la cita misteriosa también tiene algo que ver. Esta noche llamare a Benji.

-Si le dices que Ahinoa sale con otros chicos no vendrá porque pretende que no es su novio- comenta Otto preocupado.

-Eso ya lo se. Pienso desafiarle a un partido diciéndole que he inventado un nuevo tiro imparable. Como se lo tiene tan creído vendrá.

-Pero Hans tu no tienes un nuevo tiro- protesto Otto

-¿Te preocupas por esa niñeria?. A veces pareces mi madre. Ademas hay tiempo mas que suficiente para inventar algo. Mas que nada porque aunque Benji me lo agradecerá si tengo un nuevo tiro no se vera obligado a regañarme para mantener las apariencias.

-¿Te molesta que te regañe?- Pregunta Otto asombrado

-No especialmente pero creo que estaremos muy ocupados y mas vale no perder el tiempo en asentir con la cabeza mientras te regañan y luego pedir perdón por algo que no sientes en absoluto.

-HANS, OTTO ¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE COTORREAR Y DEDICAROS A ENTRENAR? ¿O TENDRE QUE CASTIGAROS?

-¡NO MISTER!- exclaman ambos muchachos al unisono. Y para evitar otro grito prestan especial atención durante el resto del entrenamiento.

Mas tarde ambos muchachos están en los cuatro músicos y medio intentando decidir que harán después de llamar a Benji.

-No podemos permanecer tanto tiempo inactivos. Benji tardara como mínimo dos días en llegar hasta aquí y en ese tiempo puede pasar cualquier cosa.- comenta Hans preocupado- Creo que ha llegado la hora de convocar a mis ministros. Consejero Otto, llama a los ministros a la presencia de su emperador.

-Si mi señor- contesta Otto emocionado al pensar que por fin van a entrar en acción en lugar de esperar a verlas venir.

Dicho y hecho. Otto se pone en pie con un aire majestuoso y con un paso muy digno se dirige hacia la mesa de Muller que estaba muy feliz comiéndose una hamburguesa. Chester lo ve venir y sacude la cabeza con pesar. Ha empezado todo. Un nuevo lío.

-Señores ministros - dice Otto al llegar a la mesa- El emperador los convoca a su presencia.

Chester, Muller y Marshall se dirigen hacia la mesa donde se encuentra Hans que ya ha adoptado una pose imperial. Sus caras reflejan resignación hacia lo que se les avecina. Llegan a la mesa donde el kaiser les espera.

- Muy bien mis fieles ministros. Me agrada que respondáis tan pronto a la llamada de vuestro emperador. No os arrodilléis porque no podemos perder el tiempo. La situación es preocupante.

Al oír esta última frase Chester no puede evitar lanzar un suspiro.

-¿Qué le ocurre ministro Chester? ¿Penas de amor otra vez?

-No mi emperador- contesta el joven mientras se sienta- simplemente cansancio.

- Tendrás que esperar para poder descansar porque la situación es terrible. Esperare a que estéis todos sentados para que no os hagáis daño al caer cuando conozcáis la crisis a la que estamos sometidos.

Los tres jóvenes se sientan mientras miran a Hans con aprensión.

- Iré directo al grano. Mi hermana, la princesa Ahinoa, tuvo el otro día una cita con un joven que no era el archiduque Benjamin. Esto por si solo ya seria alarmante pero hay otras terribles circunstancias que hacen que esto sea algo mas que una crisis domestica. La princesa, como bien sabéis, tiene una corte de jóvenes que juegan con ella al fútbol. Bien, pues esas jóvenes están planeando un golpe de estado, un atentado contra mi imperial persona. No sabemos en que consiste pero mi intuición no me falla casi nunca y mucho me temo que es cierto. Ahora ya podéis lanzar las exclamaciones de horror que son de rigor en esta situación.

-¡Dios mío!, ¡Es espantoso!- dice Otto mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

- Es demasiado horrible como para expresarlo con palabras- dice Marshall.

- ¿Que quieres hagamos, emperador?- pregunta Muller.

- Quiero que investiguéis al chico misterioso con el que la princesa cenó la otra noche. También quiero que intentéis averiguar que atentado trama la corte de su alteza. Y me gustaría saber donde se alojan para tenerlas controladas. Solo os podemos decir que son extranjeras y muy guapas. El nombre del chico es Sthephan.

- No es por criticar mi emperador pero es un poco difícil averiguar algo solo con esa información.- Dice Chester.

- Las chicas conspiran en el lugar donde nos llevaste el otro día así que ya sabes por donde empezar. Ahora me he de retirar porque la princesa acaba de entrar por la puerta y no conviene que se entere tan pronto que conocemos sus planes.

Mientras Hans pronuncia estas palabras Ahinoa sonríe en la puerta. Sabe muy bien que significa esa reunión. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Y ahora mismo iba a dar un golpe a la moral de los chicos. Estaba mal utilizar a Sthephan pero seguro que lo comprendería.

Una moto se para enfrente de los cuatro músicos y medio. El conductor lleva un casco por lo que su cara no se puede ver. Cuando Ahinoa lo ve levanta la mano y se acerca corriendo hacia él. Se sube en la moto y se agarra a el en cuando arranca. En la hamburguesería los cinco chicos se han quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Habéis visto eso?- Pregunta Otto alucinado. ¡Se ha ido con el tío ese en la moto!

- No somos ciegos- Dice Hans un poco seco. No le gusta ni un poco que su hermana se vaya con un chico al que no conoce.- Necesito un coche para seguirlos.

-No puedes alcanzarlos- dice Muller con tranquilidad- Te llevan ventaja y entre que arrancas el coche y sales del aparcamiento ya estarán demasiado lejos. Creo que lo mejor que se puede hacer en este caso para saber quien es el misterioso chico deberás esperar a que lleve a tu hermana a casa, apuntar la matricula de la moto y que Chester se mete en los archivos de la policía con el ordenador para averiguar a quien pertenece.

-¡Eso es un delito!- protesta Chester

- Puedes hacerlo sin que te descubran.- contesta Muller- Si fuiste capaz de acceder para conseguir el teléfono de Claudia hace dos años ahora que eres más mayor y sabes más podrás hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Hiciste eso por mi hermana?- pregunta Marshall divertido- ¿Porque no me lo pediste a mí?

- En teoría tu no te debías enterar- contesta Chester mientras lanza una mirada asesina a Muller que ni se inmuta.

- Eso no viene a cuento- Dice Hans intentado no reírse- Si pudo hacerlo una vez lo podrá repetir así que conseguiré esa matricula como sea.


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Es medianoche y Hans esta asomado a la ventana de su habitación esperando que su hermana vuelva en la moto del joven desconocido. Ya había llamado a Benji y se había mostrado lo suficientemente insultante como para que se picase y prometiese llegar dos días después. En la espera se sorprendió un par de veces pensando en Vivian, la amiga de su hermana. Rápidamente deshecho la idea. La última vez fue demasiado doloroso como para pasar de nuevo por ello. En ese momento oye un motor en la calle. Pega la nariz a la ventana y ve como una moto se acerca hacia el portal. Van dos personas en ella. En ese momento Hans lanza un juramento. ¿Cómo va ver la matricula si no hay luz? Pero la suerte sonríe al kaiser y la moto se detiene debajo de una farola. Hans apunta el número rápidamente y mira a ver si el joven se quita el casco para poder verle la cara. El chico si se ha quitado el casco pero desde su ventana sólo puede ver que es rubio.

-Bueno- piensa Hans- puesto que no puedo verle desde aquí no me quedara más remedio que acercarme a la cocina.

Así pues el joven se dirige hacia la cocina y se asoma por la ventana con gran sigilo.

-¡Mierda!- exclama. El chico misterioso ya se ha puesto el casco y se ha subido en la moto. Ni siquiera sabe si su hermana le ha dado un beso de despedida.

Ahinoa esta entrando en casa. Hans echa a correr a toda velocidad hacia su habitación. No puede permitirse el lujo de ser sorprendido espiando.

Son las ocho de la mañana. Hans baja por las escaleras bostezando. Cuando llega a la cocina busca a su hermana Ahinoa pero solo esta Marie.

- ¿Y Ahinoa?- pregunta Hans mientras coge la caja de leche.

- Un chico vino a buscarla y se fue con el en la moto- le responde su hermana pequeña.

Hans deja caer la caja de leche poniéndolo todo perdido. Rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta. No podía dejar pasar ni un minuto mas. Pero desgraciadamente su madre no opinaba lo mismo.

- ¡HANS! ¡Recoge esa caja y todo lo que has manchado!

El kaiser detiene su carrera y se dirige hacia la cocina cabizbajo. Estaba visto que todo se confabulaba en su contra.

Una hora mas tarde todos los implicados en la investigación de la "conspiración" se encuentran reunidos en los cuatro músicos y medio. Chester ha llevado su ordenador portátil. Todos se encuentran a su alrededor mirándolo expectantes. El joven jugador no parece tenerlas todas consigo.

- Esto no me gusta- protesta una vez mas.

- Ya te hemos oído antes- le responde Hans un poco seco- Cuanto antes lo busques antes te dejaremos en paz.

- Ya voy, ya voy, no me metas prisa- le responde Chester introduciendo algunas instrucciones en el ordenador. Un momento después se hallaban en la base de datos de la policía. Chester está muy nervioso.

- Vamos, deprisa, dame la matricula- le dice inquieto a Hans.

Este se la da y el jugador de Bremen la introduce en el ordenador. Tras un breve espera sale el propietario.

- Lo siento mucho Hans pero es alquilada- le dice Muller que lo ha leído por encima del hombro de Chester.

- ¿Y no podemos entrar en los archivos de la agencia de alquiler?- pregunta Hans desanimado.

- No.- dice Chester- lo acabo de intentar y no tienen acceso a internet así que no puedo entrar en su sistema.

- Ni se te ocurra proponer entrar en la agencia de noche para rebuscar en sus archivos- le dice Marshall muy serio.

- Pero...- comienza Hans

- No. – dice Muller secamente- eso no me parece bien cuando hay una manera mas fácil.

Todos se vuelven a mirar a Muller sorprendidos.

- ¿CÓMO?- pregunta Hans gritando.

- Tranquilo, no te sulfures- le dice Muller.- Veras, tu nos dijiste que Vivian, la amiga de tu hermana sabe quien es el chico misterioso ¿No?

- Si- le contesta Hans sin saber a donde quiere ir a para el inmenso portero.

- Y también nos dijiste que un día tenias que ir a cenar con ella para hablar de futbol...- sigue en portero aleman.

- Ni hablar- responde Hans muy serio- No pienso tener una cita con una chica para averiguar eso.

- ¿Y a mi me haces meterme en los archivos de la policia?- le dice Chester- Lo siento mucho Hans pero creo que no es una buena excusa. Tendrás que quedar con ella. Queda aquí, después de todo es una hamburgueseria y nosotros estaremos por aquí así que no parecerá una cita.

- No lo parecerá porque no lo es- le dice Hans mirándolo fijamente.

- Naturalmente que no lo es- le responde Otto muy serio- pero ella a lo mejor se confunde y por eso debes quedar aquí.

- Pero ...- empieza a protestar Hans de nuevo.

- Se lo digo yo que estoy en su facultad. ¿De acuerdo?- dice Otto ignorando a Hans completamente.

- A mi me parece bien- responde Marshall.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- asiente Chester.

- Entonces de acuerdo- finaliza Muller. Pero Hans tiene algo que objetar.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- protesta.

- Lo siento mucho pero ha sido por mayoría- le dice Otto poniéndose en pie- Luego te llamo para decirte a que hora has quedado.

Todos se van a sus clases dejando a Hans sentado en la silla con aspecto desconsolado. Finalmente también el se levanta para ir a clase.

Por la tarde Hans esta en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando suena el teléfono. Sale a toda velocidad de su habitación dejando caer el libro con estrépito pero llega tarde. Ahinoa ya ha cogido el teléfono.

- ¿Si?- le oye responder -¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?

Hans no puede resistir la tentación y levanta el otro teléfono pero antes de que se lo haya acercado a la oreja un grito de Ahinoa la hace desistir.

- ¡HANS!¡CUELGA EL TELEFONO!

Para evitar una bronca por parte de su madre el kaiser hace lo que su hermana le ha ordenado y se dirige acongojado a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Ahinoa habla por teléfono con Vivian.

- ¿Qué te ha invitado a cenar?

- Si, por mediación de Otto- le responde su amiga- En los cuatro músicos y medio.

- Menudo sitio para invitarte a cenar- dice Ahinoa con tono despectivo.

- Creo que lo ha hecho para que no parezca una cita. Sera para saber con quien vas ahora. Es lo que pensamos.

- Si pero tenemos que escarmentarle para que no vuelva a espiarnos... Espera, ya se como vamos a hacerlo...

Una hora mas tarde Hans se dirige hacia casa de Otto para averiguar los detalles de la cena con Vivian. Su hermana seguía hablando por teléfono y tendría que enterarse de alguna manera. Llega a la casa y llama al timbre. Otto le abre.

- Pasa. En tu casa lleváis una hora comunicando.-Le dice.

- Ya lo se, es mi hermana, no se con quien esta hablando.- le responde Hans enfurruñado.

- Venga, no te pongas así. Después de todo, lo de la cena no es para tanto. La chica es muy guapa- intenta animarlo su amigo.

El kaiser como toda respuesta le lanza una mirada asesina. Otto se encoge de hombros. Ya se le pasaría.

- Mira, has quedado en ir a recogerla a las nueve en la calle farbercuger numero 10. El piso es el tercero c.

- Calle farbercuger- dice Hans pensativo. - ¿Por donde cae eso?

Otto saca un plano y los dos jóvenes buscan la calle. Pero una llamada en la puerta interrumpe la búsqueda de la calle. Otto va abrir y Benji entra rápidamente.

- ¡HANS! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡VAMOS AL CAMPO!

El kaiser suspira. No pensó que Benji llegase tan rápido. Ahora encima tendría que dar explicaciones.

- Buenas tardes Benji. ¿Qué tal estas?- le dice Hans con educación.

- No te vayas por la ramas- le dice Benji muy seco- Me insultaste y me dijiste que tenias un nuevo tiro imparable. Quiero verlo y demostrarte que no lo es.

- Veras Benji- empieza Hans un poco incomodo. Otto a sus espaldas se tapa los oidos.- La verdad es que no tengo ningún tiro nuevo y...

-¡¿QUÉ?- Grita el portero japones.

- Si, veras, es que si te decía la verdad no ibas a querer venir porque eres un poco orgulloso y ...

- ¿Y que?- pregunta Benji con un tono peligroso.

- Mejor siéntate- le dice Hans- estaremos mas tranquilos.

Una vez sentados Hans se mentaliza y empieza a contarle a Benji toda la historia desde que el empezó siguiendo a su hermana hasta la cita que tenia a las nueve con Vivian. Benji, cosa extraña, permanece en silencio todo el rato. Cuando Hans termina de contarle la historia Benji lo mira.

- O sea que no tienes un nuevo tiro.

- No- responde Hans.

- Y espiaste a tu hermana.

- Si.

- Y ella esta saliendo con otro.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Y eso en que me afecta?- pregunta Benji muy serio.

- ¡Por favor!- exclama Otto- ¡Si te mueres por ella! Lo sabemos todos. ¿Vas a dejar que te la levante un desconocido?

Benji le lanza un mirada horrible a Otto pero no le lleva la contraria. Parece ser que Benji ha sido reclutado para la causa.

A la nueve en punto Hans se encuentra en la calle farbercuger numero 10. Toca el timbre y oye una voz femenina que dice:

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Hans, he venido a buscar a Vivian- responde el Kaiser.

- Ahora baja, un momento.

Hans se dispone a esperar un largo rato pero para su sorpresa ella baja inmediatamente. Lleva un vestido azul claro que hace juego con sus ojos. Hans la mira admirado.

- Buenas noches- le dice ella con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches- contesta Hans.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Cuando quieras- le responde Vivian.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7:**

Hans y Vivian llegan a los cuatro músicos y medio. Hans ve que Otto, Chester, Muller, Marshall y Benji están sentado en una mesa. Sonríe. No lo han dejado en la estacada. Entran en la hambugueseria.

- Hola- les saluda Claudia con una gran sonrisa- Venir. Tengo la mesa que habías reservado Hans.

Hans la mira extrañado. El no había reservado mesa. Ni los chicos tampoco, se lo habrían dicho. Siguen a Claudia hasta un rincón del local que permanecía en la penumbra. Allí hay una mesa iluminada con velas y un ramo de flores en uno de los asientos. A Hans se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. ¡El no había encargado eso! ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

- ¡Hans!- exclama Vivian encantada- ¡Que detalle más bonito! No tenias porque haberte molestado.

Hans no tiene palabras, la sorpresa lo ha dejado mudo. Vivian se dirige a hacia su silla y el Kaiser, como acto reflejo se la aparta para que ella se pueda sentar. Luego se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Desde luego si no creía que era una cita seria un milagro.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

- Bueno, dime ¿Qué cara ha puesto mi hermano?- pregunta Ahinoa a Claudia.

- Se ha quedado congelado. Ademas Vivian lo ha hecho superbien. Parecía que no sabia nada de nada. Por cierto, ¿Sabes que Benji esta aquí?- le contesta la hermana de Marshall

- ¿Qué?- pregunta la joven extrañada- Pero si estaba de vacaciones en Japón.

- Ya, pero esta aquí. Yo que tu lo esquivaría porque seguro que tu hermano le ha contado que estas con otro chico y todavía no interesa que lo sepa.

- Pues vaya gracia- responde Ahinoa.

En la mesa Hans ha conseguido llevar la conversación hacia el fútbol que le parece sera lo mas inocuo posible. Por suerte Vivian no parce darle mucha importancia a las velas ni las flores y se dedica a hablar de fútbol con el.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los demás jugadores hay un gran alboroto.

- ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?- pregunta Otto lastimero.- Desde aquí no veo nada.

- No eres el único- le responde Muller. – Claudia los ha llevado al rincón mas alejado del local.

- ¿Por qué no nos acercamos?- pregunta Benji calmado.

- Porque no hay ninguna mesa cerca de alli. – Le responde Marshall preocupado- Creo que mi hermana ha tramado algo. Ese rincón es bastante oscuro.

- ¿Oscuro?- dice Otto- Oh, oh, creo que Hans estará en problemas.

- ¿Solo porque este en un rincón un poco oscuro? – pregunta Chester extrañado- ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

- No- replica Muller- Mirad lo que lleva Claudia hacia la mesa.

Todos se giran y miran a la hermana de Marshall. En la bandeja lleva unos platos exquisitamente decorados que no eran ni siquiera parecido a lo que se servia normalmente en el local.

- Creo que tienes razón. Tenemos que rescatarlo- dice Otto muy serio.

Hans ya respira con normalidad cuando llega Claudia con los platos. Una vez mas al kaiser se le salen los ojos de la órbitas. ¿Qué era eso? ¡Si ni siquiera habían pedido!

- ¡Hans! ¡Eres encantador- exclama Vivian entusiasmada- ¿Cómo pudiste saber que esto era mi plato favorito?

Al oir esto Hans se atraganta y rápidamente bebe agua para evitar responder a tan embarazosa pregunta.

En la cocina Ahinoa esta hablando por teléfono.

- Si, todo esta listo. En un par de minutos entras tu.

Otto y los demás están desarrollando la operación de rescate del kaiser. Tras una rápida discusión se deciden por que Otto monte un espectáculo para que Hans salga a ver que ocurría y en ese momento salvarlo. El portero aleman se poner en pie y se dispone a empezar cuando alguien entra por la puerta. Otto se vuelve y lo que ve lo deja helado. Una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes con un vestido del mismo color se acerca a el con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

- Buenas noche Otto- dice la chica dulcemente.

- Bu... buuu... buenas noches Aurora- consigue decir el portero.

- Esperaba encontrarte aquí- le dice ella bajando la vista tímidamente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Otto estupefacto.

-¿Se puede saber a que esta esperando?- dice Benji inquieto en la mesa.

- Me parece que tendremos que buscar otro plan- se lamenta Chester.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta Benji que todavía no se ha enterado de que va la historia.

- Veras, esa chica...- empieza a explicarle Muller

- Si, veras te estaba buscando- le dice Moco a Otto- Ahinoa me estuvo hablando de ti y...

- ¿Qué Ahinoa te estuvo hablando de mi?- le interrumpe el portero extrañado.

- Si, y me entro curiosidad por saber si eras tan malo como decía- le responde ella mirándolo traviesa.

- Ah.- consigue articular Otto.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar una vuelta para comprobarlo?

Otto se queda con la boca abierta mirándola como zombi. No puede ser verdad lo que ha oído. Ella lo estaba invitando. A el.

Mientras tanto Hans sigue en su mesa sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurre en el local. Esta muy ocupado intentado deshacer la impresión de que se trata de una cita romántica pero incluso el mismo se da cuenta que no esta teniendo demasiado éxito. Esto tenia que ser cosa de su hermana. ¿Pero como se había enterado?

- Osea, que ahora también tenemos que rescatar a Otto- resume Benji.

- No creo que el te agradezca que lo rescates- le dice Marshall- Mirale la cara.

Benji se vuelve para mirar a Otto y ve que en su cara hay una expresión de felicidad mezclada con una de incredulidad mientras la chica le coge del brazo y lo saca del local.

- Mierda- dice Benji contrariado. -¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Buscar un nuevo plan- responde Chester.

En la cocina Ahinoa esta hablando con Claudia.

- Así que Aurora se ha llevado a Otto.

- Si, todo esta saliendo según lo previsto. Solo nos queda neutralizar a los otros hasta que acaben de cenar.

- No te preocupes por eso. Lo tengo todo planeado.

Hans y Vivian cenan en silencio. El no sabe que decir sin meter la pata y ella parece muy impresionada por el ambiente romántico. Finalmente el kaiser decide arriesgarse.

- Bueno... esto... yo...

- ¿si? – le anima ella.

-Bueno, entonces voy allí y le llamo con cualquier excusa ¿No?- pregunta Chester.

- Si, a falta de algo mejor creo que es lo único que podemos hacer- dice Muller encogiéndose de hombros.

Chester se levanta y se dirige hacia la mesa de Hans pero en ese momento entran un montón de chicas que lo rodean al momento. El joven mira a si alrededor buscando una salida. Pero es inútil. Ellas no se lo permiten. Marshall se levanta dispuesto a ayudarle pero en ese momento llega su hermana.

-Marshal. Te necesito. Estas chicas vienen a cenar y no tengo hay nadie mas para ayudarme.

- Pero...- intenta escabullirse el joven.

- Lo siento mucho- le interrumpe Claudia y cogiéndolo del brazo lo arrastra hacia las muchachas.

A estas alturas los chicos ya no tienen ninguna duda de que todo es una conspiración de las chicas.

- Creo que la hermana de Marshall esta metida en esto- dice Muller.

- Me parece que tienes razón. Le responde Benji. - ¿Cuánto crees que tardaran estas chicas en rodearnos?

- No demasiado. Espero que Hans este bien.

El kaiser va a continuar hablando pero un repentino alboroto le hace callar. Se dispone a levantarse para ver que pasa pero en ese momento llega Claudia un poco acalorada (Acaba de dejar a su hermano entre el montón de chicas).

- Siento interrumpir vuestra cena pero tenemos un problema.- dice con una expresión triste.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Vivian preocupada.

Hans la mira con recelo. Sus amigos no han venido a rescatarlo.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado- piensa para si.

- Veréis- empieza a explicar Claudia- han venido un montón de chicas que habían reservado mesa. Mi padre no me lo había dicho y me falta sitio. Ya se que vosotros también lo habíais hecho pero...

- No te preocupes- dice Hans viendo la oportunidad de escapar de alli- Ya nos vamos. Necesitas el sitio.

El kaiser se dirige hacia la puerta cuando la hermana de Marshall le detiene.

- Creo que seria mejor que salieseis por la cocina.- explica ella- No si podréis llegar a la puerta por allí.

Hans se encoge de hombros y acompañado de Vivian se dirige hacia la cocina. Allí esta Ahinoa escondida debajo de una mesa para que su hermano no la vea. Una cosa es que sospeche que ella tiene algo que ver y otra que lo sepa seguro. Cuando ambos jóvenes han salido por la puerta Ahinoa sale de debajo de la mesa. Claudia entra rápidamente en la cocina.

- Todo va sobre ruedas. Mi hermano esta muy liado tomando nota de los pedidos y los otros están siendo acosados por tus amigas.

Ahinoa frunce el ceño.

- No creo que ninguna te vaya a quitar a Benji- le dice Claudia sonriendo.

- No estaba pensando en eso- protesta la joven.

- Ya.


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

La puerta de la cocina daba a un oscuro callejón lleno de cubos de basura. Hans lo miro con interés. Nunca había salido por esa puerta.

- Bueno- dijo Vivian interumpiendo sus pensamientos- Creo que ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo entrenamiento.

- Te acompaño a casa- dijo Hans automáticamente. Luego maldijo para sus adentros. ¿En que estaba pensando? Se suponía que quería deshacer la impresión de una cita romántica y ahora la acompañaba a casa.

- No es necesario- respondió ella- Puedo ir sola.

- No, puede ser peligroso- replico Hans. Eso era verdad y si le pasaba algo a Vivian tendría serios problemas con su hermana.

- Pero...- empezó ella

- No hay más que hablar.

Vivian se encoge de hombros y acepta que el kaiser la acompañe a casa. Durante el camino hablan de fútbol, de las clases, de cine... al cabo de una rato que a Hans le pareció un instante se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Vivian.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado- dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora- Has sido muy amable al invitarme a cenar.

- No ha sido nada- contesto Hans quitando le importancia.

- Puede, pero a mi me ha gustado- le responde ella. Abre la puerta de su casa y se dispone a entrar pero de repente se detiene. Se da media vuelta y le da un beso en la mejilla a Hans para después entrar rápidamente en el portal y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Hans se queda pensativo con la mano en donde ella le ha dado el beso. De repente se acuerda de algo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡No le he preguntado nada sobre el chico misterioso!

Al día siguiente por la mañana Hans recibe una llamada de Marshall.

- Hans. Hemos quedado en casa de Muller dentro de una hora.

- ¿En casa de Muller?- pregunta Hans extrañado- ¿Y porque no en los cuatro músicos y medio?

- Es un poco largo de explicar- le dice Marshall.- Tu ve y allí te lo explicaremos.

- De acuerdo- dice Hans encogiéndose de hombros.

Una hora mas tarde todos se encuentran en la casa de Muller. Le han contado a Hans todo lo ocurrido durante la cena. Otto tiene una expresión avergonzada y Hans parece muy furioso. Todos esperan su reacción.

- O sea, que el ministro Otto huyo con una de las conspiradoras de la princesa- dice con un tono glacial.

- Si...- le responde el aludido- pero...

- ¡SILENCIO!- grita Hans.

- Si, mi emperador- responde Otto amedrentado.

- Y a los demás os rodearon un montón de chicas.

- Así es su alteza- le contesta Muller.

- ¡ESTO HA SIDO COSA DE MI HERMANA!-grita Hans poniéndose en pie. Todos lo miran un poco asustados. Hacia mucho tiempo que no le habían visto así de enfadado.

- No solo sale con otro chico y no me dice quien es sino que ademas me tiende emboscadas.- refunfuña el Kaiser dando vueltas por la habitación.- Esto no quedara así.

- Siento interrumpir excelentísimo emperador- dice Chester- Pero creo que lo más importante seria saber porque nos ha tendido esta emboscada.

Hans se detiene en medio de la habitación pensativo. Luego levanta la cabeza y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunta Benji.

- Preguntarle a Ahinoa- le responde Hans saliendo por la puerta.

En la casa de los Schneider Ahinoa se encuentra viendo la televisión tranquilamente. Lleva el chandal de entrenar y a su lado hay una bolsa de deportes. En ese momento Hans irrumpe violentamente en la habitación. Ahinoa lo mira asombrada.

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- le pregunta a su hermano.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi- le dice el con un tono de voz que hace que Ahinoa se ponga en guardia.

- Sales con un chico que no es Benji y no me dices quien es- continua Hans- y luego me tiendes una emboscada en los cuatro músicos y medio. ¿Se puede saber a que viene todo esto?

- ¿Te quejas por eso?. Tu me has hecho cosas parecidas bastante veces.- empieza a responderle Ahinoa bastante enfadada- Con quien yo salga es asunto mio y ademas ¿Para que invitaste a Vivian? Creo que no tienes la conciencia limpia.

Hans se dispone a replicarle a su hermana cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Marie va a abrir y al cabo de un instante entra con Vivian a su lado.

- Buenas tardes- dice ella mirando con curiosidad a los dos hermanos- He venido a buscar a Ahinoa para el entrenamiento.

- Ya me voy- dice la aludida cogiendo su bolsa de deporte.

- Esto no ha terminado- dice Hans.

- Para mi si- es la respuesta de Ahinoa y acto seguido sale por la puerta acompañada de Vivian que la mira intrigada.

En cuanto oye la puerta Hans se lanza sobre el teléfono. Marca el teléfono de Otto.

- ¿Si?- responde el portero con alegría.

- Soy Hans. Te necesito dentro de 15 minutos en los cuatro músicos y medio.

- De acuerdo- respondió Otto- pero ¿para que...

Hans cuelga el teléfono y acto seguido vuelva a marcar.

Un cuarto de hora después todos los implicados se encuentran reunidos en la hamburgueseria.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué ocurre Hans?- pregunta Benji.

- Ha llegado el momento de entrar en acción.- dice el jugador germano- Las chicas están entrenado. Vamos a ir allí para intentar averiguar algo.

- No creo que se conveniente- dijo Chester

- Nada de lo que hagamos a partir de ahora sera conveniente- replica Muller- así que creo que lo mejor sera ponernos en camino.

- Este es mi ministro- dice Hans con orgullo. – Nos vamos.

Así que pese a las protestas de Chester se suben al coche y se dirigen hacia donde entrenan la muchachas.

- ¿Segura que vendrá?- le pregunta una chica morena a Ahinoa.

- Si, mi hermano vendrá y entonces le daremos una lección que no olvidara.

Los chicos ya se encuentran en el campo de futbol. Se acercan muy silenciosamente y buscan un lugar desde el que observar sin ser descubierto. Cuando por fin han encontrado uno que parece que reúne las condiciones adecuadas se disponen a investigar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Esas son las chicas de ayer!- exclama Marshall.

- SHISSS- le dicen todos a una. Marshall se sonroja y vuelve a decir pero con uno tono de voz mas bajo.

- Son las chicas de ayer.

- ¿Seguro?- le pregunta Otto.

- Si, te recuerdo que estuve tomando notas de sus pedidos durante un buen rato.

- Juegan muy bien- observa Muller.

- Si, tienes razón- le contesta Benji.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos- dice Chester.- Ya hemos descubierto que las chicas son las del equipo de tu hermana y aquí estamos en peligro.

Hans asiente y todos se disponen a marcharse cuando de repente una voz les da el alto.

- ¿Se puede saber quienes sois vosotros y que hacíais espiando?

Los muchachos se giran lentamente y se encuentran con una chica morena que parece bastante enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasa Debi?- pregunta Ahinoa acercándose hacia allí. Chester se lleva la mano a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

- He encontrado a estos chicos espiando.- dice la joven señalándolos.

- Buenas tardes Hans- saluda Ahinoa con un tono que hizo que a los muchachos se les pusiera el pelo de punta.

- Buenas tardes- responde Hans en el mismo tono.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estabais haciendo aquí?- pregunta la joven muy tranquila. Sin embargo esto no engaña a los muchachos que saben que esta muy enfadada.

- Espiar- responde Hans.

. Menudo momento ha ido a escoger Schneider para ser sincero.

- ¡COMO QUE ESPIAR!- grita Ahinoa enfurecida.- ¡Y CON QUE DERECHO!

Hans guarda silencio. Todos contiene la respiración en espera de la reacción de la rubia muchacha.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta- dijo Ahinoa al cabo de un rato.

Los chicos miraron a Hans. Este se irguió en toda su altura y miro a su hermana por encima del hombro.

- Con ninguno- fue la respuesta.

Marshall y los demás se retiran un poco al ver la cara de la joven.

- Cendras que compensarnos por esto- dice Ahinoa con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara.

Hans y los demás se ponen en guardia. Esa expresión no augura nada bueno.

- Tendréis que jugar un partido contra nosotras.

Hans se queda momentáneamente en silencio y después se echa a reír. Ahinoa lo mira primero sorprendida y después furiosa. Levanta la mano y cruza la cara de Hans con una torta. El kaiser se queda en silencio y se lleva la mano a la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- pregunta estupefacto.

- Te hemos desafiado. ¿Eres tan cobarde que no querrás jugar contra nosotras?

Benji se acerca a Muller y le susurra al oído

- Esa técnica me suena de algo.

Hans se pone rojo de lo furioso que esta y grita:

- ¡Cobarde yo!. ¡No solo acepto ese desafió sino que además os reto a un partido contra los mejores jugadores del mundo!

Todos miran a Hans horrorizados. Se vuelven hacia Ahinoa con la esperanza de que ella rechace semejante idea. Pero todas sus ilusiones se deshacen cuando ella extiende la mano y cierra el trato.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Todos los muchachos se encuentran reunidos en la casa de Benji. Delante de ellos hay un papel con una lista de nombres. Junto a seis de los nombres hay una cruz.

- Bueno. ¿A quien llamamos primero?- dijo Chester sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Esa no es la cuestión- le contesto Benji- Lo importante es que les decimos para que no nos maten y ademas accedan a jugar ese partido.

- Dejármelo a mi- dijo Hans optimista- Pasame el teléfono.

- No pensaras hacer todas la llamadas desde aquí ¿No?- le pregunto Benji.- Me puedes arruinar a base de conferencias.

- No seas agarrado Price- le dice Hans mientras marca el teléfono de Aoi Shingo.- ¿Aoi? Si, mira, soy Hans Schneider. Si, si, el mismo. Oh, gracias. No, veras, te llamaba para saber si quieres venir a Alemania para un partido amistoso que tenemos contra una selección femenina. Oh, si, son buenas. ¿Si?. Pues en cuanto puedas. De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.

Cuando Hans cuelga el teléfono todos lo miran expectantes.

- Ha dicho que viene dentro de una semana. Estaba encantado.

- Eso era fácil- responde Benji- Aoi hubiese aceptado incluso si jugásemos contra un equipo de elefantes.

- ¿Los elefantes saben jugar al futbol? – pregunta Otto.

Todos le miran mal.

- Oh, era una broma- dice Otto.

- Bueno- continua Hans después de esta interrupción- De momento ponle una cruz a Aoi. Ahora llamare a Mark. Fijate y aprende.

Todos guardan silencio mientras Hans marca el teléfono de Lenders.

- Hola. ¿Mark?. Ok.

- Creo que le ha cogido uno de sus hermanos- susurra Marshall.

- Hola Lenders. Soy Schneider. Te llamaba para desafiarte. Si, has oído bien.

Benji sacude la cabeza tristemente. Seguramente Lenders aceptaría pero cuando se enterase no quedaría ni un trocito de Hans.

- De acuerdo entonces. Te espero dentro de una semana.- cuelga y teléfono y mira a los demás.- ¿Veis como no era tan difícil?

- ¿Y que piensas contarle cuando este aquí?- le dice Benji.

- Hoy tienes un día muy pesimista. Espero que para cuando venga tengamos alguna cinta de video con las jugadas de la chicas para que Lenders tenga ganas de enfrentarse contra ellas.

Benji se dispone a decir una nueva objeción pero se calla. Nada afectaría a Hans en estos momento. Ahora se encontraba marcando un nuevo número.

Por la noche todos se encontraban en los cuatro músicos y medio cenando y comentando los logros que habían conseguido.

- Solo queda por localizar a Tom, a Levin y a Napoleón.- dijo Hans con alegría.- Todos los demás han aceptado venir.

Benji miro al techo con resignación. Dentro de una semana estallarían los fuegos artificiales.

- Ahora tenemos que empezar a obtener información sobre esas chicas- siguió diciendo Hans.- Chester, tu te ocuparas de eso.

- ¿Yo?- protesto el joven- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque seguro que con tu ordenador averiguaras algo sobre esas chicas.

- No, Hans, no lo voy a hacer- dijo Chester muy serio.

- Bueno, si quieres eso...- empieza a decir Hans encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Claudia! ¡Tengo algo muy interesante que contarte!

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Chester horrorizado.

- Llamar a Claudia para contarle que tiene un ferviente admirador en tu persona- le responde Hans con una mirada inocente.

- Eso es chantaje- gruñe Chester sacando el ordenador portátil.

- Sabia que lo harías.- dice Hans con tono complacido.

Un momento después Chester ha conseguido una lista con varios nombres de chicas que son lo suficientemente buenas como para jugar ese partido.

-Uf- dice Otto al ver la lista- Aquí hay un montón de nombres. ¿Cómo sabemos quienes jugaran?

- ¿Y si preguntamos?- dijo Muller- Creo que eso si nos lo dirían.

Hans y Otto lo miran con escepticismo. Pero el portero no se amilana y se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde Aurora y Vivian estaban cenando. Los demás lo miran curiosos. Ellas le sonríen y le invitan a sentarse. Charlan animadamente. Los demás se muerden las uñas presos de la curiosidad. Finalmente el portero se levanta y se acerca con un papel.

- Aquí esta la lista.- dice Muller entregándoselo a Hans.

- ¿Y para eso he tenido que volverme loco buscando cosas con el ordenador?- protesta Chester.

- Era para que no perdieras la costumbre- dice Hans mientras lee la lista.- No me suena ninguna.

-Pues vaya un problema- dice Otto.- ¿A quien podemos preguntarle?

- ¿A quien podéis preguntarle que?- dice una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Todos se giran y allí se encuentran a Napoleón que lo mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Muller- Creíamos que estabas en Francia.

- Estoy de vacaciones- contesto el francés- Me aburría y pensé en venir a veros. Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que queréis preguntar?

Hans extiende la mano y le entrega la lista a Napoleón muy serio.

- ¿Sabes quienes son?

El jugador francés lee la lista atentamente. Luego levanta la vista.

- Claro. Son chicas que juegan al fútbol y muy bien.

Todos lo miran boquiabiertos.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunta Otto asombrado.

- Es fútbol- responde el joven. - ¿Para que queríais saberlo?

Benji mira a Hans. No le resultara tan fácil convencer a Napoleón como lo había sido con Aoi.

- Nos han retado a un partido.- responde Hans muy formal. Benji lo mira suspicaz. Hace mucho rato que estaba siendo serio. – A los mejores jugadores del mundo.

Napoleón se queda pensativo. Todos lo miran expectantes.

- ¿Y porque no me habéis llamado?

- Ese es Napoleón. ¿No?- pregunta Vivian a Aurora.

- Si.- le responde ella- Parece que si que va a ser en serio lo del desafió.

- Bueno, estamos preparadas para ello- dice la finlandesa.- Vamos a avisar a las demás.

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa los jóvenes le explican a Napoleón el porque no le habían llamado. Este acepta sus disculpas y se sienta con ellos en la mesa.

- Bueno, ya que sabes algo de fútbol femenino. ¿Nos podrías decir algo de la chicas a las que nos enfrentamos?

- Vamos a ver- empieza Napoleón. – Ahinoa es tu hermana. ¿Necesitas mas datos?

- No- desprecia Hans. – Le preguntare a mi padre. El sabe cual es su nivel en comparación con el mio.

- Vale. Helen Richard es holandesa. Es una defensa muy buena. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella porque a veces sale a intentar marcar y es muy rápida.

Todos miran muy serio a Napoleón. Este, al darse cuenta de la atención que le prestan hincha el pecho orgulloso y prosigue con su explicación.

- Desiree es brasileña y tiene un juego aereo de quitar el hipo. Parece que vuela. Zasquia es rusa. No se mucho de ella pero creo que tiene un tiro con un efecto un poco extraño. Nieves es la novia de Gino y el os podrá decir mucho mejor como juega.

- Un momento- le interrumpe Otto- ¿Novia de Gino? ¿Gino Fernadez, el portero italiano?

- Si- le dice Napoleón- ¿No lo sabias?

- No.

- No le hagas caso y sigue- dice Hans apremiándole.

- Vale, Vivian es..

- Finlandesa- dicen todos a coro.

- Si ¿Cómo lo habéis adivinado?- pregunta Napoleón asombrado.

- Es una larga historia- le responde Benji.

Napoleón ve que no tienen intención de contársela y sigue con la lista.

- Gabrielle es sueca y es portera. Creo que es bastante buena pero claro, no se si podría con el tiro de Hans o el de Mark por poner algún ejemplo. Noelia es argentina. – Napoleón se detiene un momento frunciendo el ceño concentrado- Creo recordar que Fan la conoce pero no estoy seguro. Corre como el viento y se escurre como las anguilas. Es difícil de marcar. Stephanie es francesa y juega mejor que algunos chicos de mi selección. Lo se por que la he visto jugar contra ellos y dejarlos en ridículo. Luego esta Aurora. Esa es...

- Alemana- vuelven a decir todos a una.

- ¿No me podríais contar la historia?- pregunta Napoleon con tono lastimero.

- Más tarde- dice Marshall.

- Jo.- refunfuña el francés. Pero sigue diciendo las chicas de la lista.- Luego esta Deborah. Esa es japonesa y creo que tiene un carácter espantoso. Tiene una potencia de tiro extraordinaria. Finalmente queda Anna. Es italiana y supongo que Gino sabrá mas de ella. Suele jugar de extremo y tiene un buen juego en equipo. Y eso es todo lo que se.

Todos guardan silencio. Parece que las chicas no van a ser tan fáciles de vencer como habían previsto


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10:**

-O sea, que Napoleón ya estaba allí- dice Ahinoa pensativa.

- Si- responde Aurora- no pensé que se lo tomasen en serio.

- Se ve que no conoces a mi hermano- le respondió la joven.- Lo que yo no había pensado es que se diesen tanta prisa. Tendremos que entrenar más.

- Llevamos mas de un año preparándonos para este encuentro- dijo Deborah- No podemos perder.

- De todas maneras más vale que no nos confiemos- dijo Ahinoa muy seria- No sabemos de lo que son capaces.

-... y Ahinoa acepto el desafió.- termino de explicar Benji.

Napoleón tenia una expresión muy seria en su cara. Luego se levanto. Benji pensó que se iría al oír el porque de este partido. Pero el jugador francés no tenia esa intención. Se acerco hacia Hans y arrodillándose ante el dijo:

- Mi emperador, me pongo a tu servicio.

Excepto Hans y Otto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. El capitán de la selección alemana cogió una servilleta y la enrosco de manera que tuviese una semejanza a una espada. Luego se puso en pie delante del Napoleón que seguía arrodillado.

- Yo, el emperador Hans Hein Schneider el magnifico, te nombro caballero. Levantate Sir Napoleón.

El francés se levanto muy despacio y cuando estuvo de pie pronuncio las siguientes palabras:

- Os seré siempre fiel mi señor.

Muller, Marshall, Chester y Benji no podían evitar que en sus cara apareciese una expresión de asombro. Otto en cambio fue mas practico.

- ¡Claudia! ¡Traemos otra de lo mismo para celebrarlo!

Al día siguiente por la mañana:

-¡Hans! ¡Otto ha venido a buscarte!

- ¡Ya voy mama!- responde el rubio muchacho saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina.

Le da un rápido beso a su madre y sale por la puerta. Allí esta esperándole Otto.

- Buenos días- le saluda el portero

- Buenos días. ¿Se sabe algo?

- Les llamamos ayer. No les ha dado tiempo a aparecer por aquí. Quizás esta tarde venga Gino o alguno de los otros jugadores que se encuentran en Europa.- le dijo Otto.

- Necesitamos conseguir video con las jugadas de esas chicas. No me fió ni un pelo de mi hermana.- le explico Hans

- Dejámelo a mi.

Mientras tanto en Japón.

- ¡He dicho que tu no vienes y es que no!- grito Paul Daymon.

- Iré igualmente así que no te esfuerces es berrear como un energúmeno- le respondió su hermano Teddy.- Me apetece conocer Alemania y esta es una buena ocasión.

- ¡MAMA! ¡Dile al enano que no puede venir conmigo!- imploro el jugador japones.

- Pues la verdad es que nos vendría muy bien que se fuese contigo, así podríamos irnos de vacaciones tu padre y yo.

- Entonces todo decidido- dijo Teddy poniéndose en pie- Voy a cerrar mi maleta.

- ¡Pero mama...- suplico Paul.

- Eres un encanto hijo mio- le dijo su madre- Pasaoslo bien.

Tras decir estas palabras abandono la habitación. Paul se dejo caer sobre su cama. No era justo. El quería un poco de paz y tenia que aguantar al idiota de su hermano. De acuerdo, era un superdotado pero aun así era inaguantable. Suspiro y cogió el teléfono. Avisaría a Ted Carter de lo que se les echaba encima.

En Italia.

- Si, Aoi, yo también iré a Alemania- respondido Gino un poco cansado. Llevaba toda la mañana escuchando a Aoi que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ir a jugar a Alemania.

- Es genial- dijo el jugador japones que no cabía en si de gozo- Poder jugar con los mejores. ¿Vendrá Gentile?

- No he hablado con el- le respondió Gino- pero no me extrañaría. Por cierto, también vendrá Eros.

- ¿Tu hermano?- pregunto Aoi un poco extrañado.

- Si, ha dicho que lo mas seguro que que vayan Teddy Daymon e Idiota Lenders y tiene ganas de verlos.

- ¿Idiota Lenders?- pregunto Aoi un poco asustado. ¿Cómo podía alguien llamar idiota a Mark y seguir vivo para contarlo.?

- Si, el hermano pequeño de Mark Lenders- le explico Gino.- No se por que le llaman idiota si su nivel de inteligencia esta por encima de lo normal pero es así.

- ¿Y ellos porque irán?- le volvió a preguntar Aoi.

- Ni idea. Supongo que les habrán dado la tabarra a sus hermanos hasta que accedieron a llevarlo.

- Ah.

Isla de Hokaido, Japon.

- Buenos días Peter- saludo Philip Kalahan.

- Buenos días Peter- le respondió su amigo.- Me ha dicho tu madre que te vas a Alemania a jugar un partido. ¿Es cierto?

- Si, así es- le respondió su antiguo capitán. – Me llamo Schneider explicándome algo extraño pero me dijo que Lenders iba. Le llame y el me lo confirmo así que también voy yo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- le pregunto Peter con mirada suplicante- Ahora no hay mucho que hacer en la granja.

- Claro que puedes venir- le respondió Philip con una sonrisa.- Nos lo pasaremos bien.

Alemania. 17:00. Casa de Muller.

- ¿Qué habéis conseguido?- pregunta Benji.

- Yo he encontrado estos recortes de periódico- dice Chester extendiéndolos sobre la mesa. No dicen gran cosa pero no tengo nada mas.

- Yo no he encontrado nada- dice Marshall con pena.

- No te preocupes- le consoló Hans- yo tampoco.

- Pues yo tengo algo que os va a gustar.- dice Otto con una gran sonrisa.

Todos le miran esperando ver el hallazgo del portero. Este se dirige hacia su mochila y al abrirla saca una cinta de video.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Napoleón intrigado.

- Un video de un entrenamiento de las chicas- le contesta Otto con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- le pregunta Hans intrigado.

- Fácil. Se lo pedí a tu padre.

- ¿Qué?- dice Hans estupefacto.

- Si, le dije que quería ver técnicas nuevas y que había oído decir que había chicas muy buenas. El me soltó un rollo sobre mi dedicación al fútbol y luego me dio este video para que lo viese.

- ¿Y como no se me ocurrió antes?- dijo Hans pensando en voz alta.

Estabas muy ocupado discutiendo con tu hermana- le respondió Otto.

– Y ya que sacamos el tema. ¿Has hablado con ella?- le pregunta Benji.

El japones niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Y a que se supone que estas esperando?- le dice Hans- Ese tío desconocido te la va a quitar delante de tus narices y ni siquiera se si me cae bien.

Benji permanece en silencio. Hans decide ignorarlo y pone la cinta el en video. Todos prestan atención a la pantalla.

Muller se levanta y saca la cinta del video. Todos están muy impresionados por lo que acaban de ver.

- Creo que incluso Lenders me perdonara- dice Hans rompiendo el silencio.


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11:**

-Bueno Eros, ya hemos llegado- Dijo Gino al aterrizar el avión.

-Menos mal- le respondió su hermano- Aoi casi me vuelve loco.

Gino sonrió. Era cierto que Aoi estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de jugar ese partido y como Eros estaba a su lado había tenido que escuchar toda la historia durante todo el trayecto.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- dijo el jugador japones dando un brinco en el asiento.- ¿No estáis emocionados?

- No especialmente- le respondió Eros ganándose un capón por parte de su hermano.- ¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho daño!

- Era lo que pretendía- le respondió Gino.- Coge la mochila y avanza hacia la puerta.

- Hermanos mayores...- refunfuño Eros- Quien los quiere

Pierre se encontraba en el aeropuerto mirando a su alrededor. No veía ninguna indicación de la dirección de la salida. De repente una mano le golpeo con fuerza en la espalda casi haciéndole caer al suelo. Se giro rápidamente y se encontró con Gino Fernandez.

- Buenos días Pierre- le saludo el italiano alegremente- Veo que a ti también te han convencido para jugar ese partido.

- ¿Qué partido?- pregunta el francés intrigado- Hans me reto a un duelo y por eso estoy aquí.

- Entonces ¿No estas para jugar un partido contra las mejores jugadoras del mundo?- le pregunto Aoi un poco decepcionado.

- ¿De que me estáis hablando?- pregunto Pierre confuso- No entiendo nada.

- Yo os lo explicare- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se giraron y vieron a Napoleón.

- Venir conmigo, os llevare con Hans y el os lo explicara todo detenidamente.

- Vivian ¿En que estas pensado?- le pregunto Gabrielle a su amiga.

- En una técnica para el partido- dijo ella sonrojándose.

- Ya- le respondió Gabrielle escéptica- Y por eso te pones como un tomate. ¿No sera que estabas pensando en Hans?

- Noo- replico Vivian con excesiva vehemencia.

- Claro, no, y yo soy monje. Deja de pensar en el que tenemos un partido importante.

- Discúlpeme padre, nunca mas lo volveré a hacer- le respondió Vivian con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se dirigía hacia el campo.

Gabrielle se la quedo mirando pensativa. Tendría que hablar con Ahinoa al respecto.

Napoleon los llevo a los cuatro músicos y medio. El local estaba cerrado Se detuvo en la puerta y llamo. Sus cuatro acompañantes lo miraron extrañados. ¿Para que llamaba a la puerta de una hamburguesería cerrada?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y tras de ella aprecio Muller ataviado con un traje de mayordomo. A Gino y Pierre casi les saltaron los ojos de la órbitas. Aoi y Eros lo miraban divertidos. Napoleón se adelanto y dijo con tono solemne.

- Aquí están los que quieren ser llevado a la presencia del emperador.

Al oír esto Pierre hizo un gesto con el dedo indicando que estaba loco.

- Acompañarme, el emperador os espera- dijo Muller muy serio.

Los cuatro siguieron a Muller y a Napoleón. Se dirigían hacia una mesa donde se encontraban Chester, Marshall, Benji, Otto y Hans. Este ultimo llevaba una capa roja sobre los hombros y una corona de papel de aluminio sobre sus cabeza.

Muller se detuvo delante de la mesa. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. El gigante portero hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- Sus visitantes están aquí su excelencia.

- Gracias Muller. Puedes sentarte- dijo Hans muy digno.

Pierre no pudo mas y dijo bastante enfadado.

- ¿Se puede saber a que viene toda esta farsa?

Benji movio la cabeza con pesar. Empezaba lo que el había previsto.

-... y eso es todo- termino de explicar Hans.

Todos permanecieron en silencio

- O sea que tu fuiste a espiar a tu hermana y has terminado aceptando un partido contra su equipo sin consultarnos previamente- resumió Pierre.

- Hombre, dicho así queda un poco mal pero es bastante aproximado- dijo Hans.

- ¿Y porque has supuesto que yo voy a jugar contra esas chicas?- le pregunto Pierre.

- Sabia que preguntaría eso- dijo Napoleon.- Deja que te enseñemos este video.

Pierre lo miro excepto pero después de ver la cinta su expresión fue cambiando.

- ¡Son realmente buenas! ¿De hace cuanto tiempo es este video?

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Otto.

- Lo desconozco- respondió el- No debe ser de hace mucho tiempo porque Vivian esta jugando y hace poco que viene a clase.

- En ese caso acabas de salvar tu vida Schneider- replica Pierre- Creo que podrá ser interesante jugar ese encuentro.

Hans esbozo una gran sonrisa y se disponía a decir algo cuando oye que alguien llama a la puerta. Todos se miran extrañados. ¿Quién podía saber que estaban allí? Muller se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre. Es empujado por Mark Lenders que entra echo una furia seguido de Paul Daymon y dos chicos de uno 14 años.

- ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DE UN ENCUENTRO CONTRA UNAS CHICAS!- grita Lenders enfurecido. Marshall se encoge, Benji suspira y Chester entrecierra los ojos para no ver la masacre que parece esta a punto de producirse.

- Tranquilizate y escuchame- empieza a decir Hans sin perder la calma- veras, todo comenzó cuando Otto y yo...

Después de ver el video Mark pareció calmarse. Todos suspiraron un poco mas aliviados. Lender en ese momento se fijo en la extraña indumentaria que llevaba Hans.

- ¿A que viene ese disfraz?- pregunto intrigado.

- No quieras saberlo- le respondió Pierre- Es demasiado vergonzoso.

Dos días mas tarde estaban reunidos prácticamente todos los jugadores. Solo faltaban por llegar Diaz y Pascal quienes tenían un partido y por eso llegarían un poco mas tarde. Levin había aparecido misteriosamente sin que nadie supiera quien había conseguido avisarle. Se convoco una reunión en la casa de Otto para elegir al que seria el capitán del equipo. Aquí es donde empezaban todos los problemas.

- Creo que el capitán debería ser Gino- dijo Gentile- Es el mas capacitado para ello.

- ¡No digas tonterías!- le respondió Larson- el mejor es Levin, sin lugar a dudas.

- Los dos sois unos imbéciles porque el que debe ser el capitán es Pierre- les dijo Napoleón muy serio.

- Pues yo pienso que...

- Tu no puedes pensar porque no tienes cerebro.

- ¿A si? ¡Pues tu ni siquiera tienes neuronas!

- Atrevete a repetir eso...

- Claro que me atrevo y ademas..

- Escuchad con atención:- interrumpió Peter Sake muy tranquilo:

_Hace mucho tiempo cuando se creo el cuerpo humano, todas sus partes querían ser el jefe._

_El cerebro dijo : - ya que yo controlo esto y pienso por todos, yo debería ser el jefe._

_Los pies dijeron : - ya que nosotros transportamos el cuerpo a donde desee el cerebro y le permitimos así hacer lo que el cerebro quiere, nosotros deberíamos ser los jefes._

_Las manos dijeron: - ya que nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo y ganamos dinero para mantener el cuerpo, nosotras deberíamos ser los jefes._

_Y así siguieron el corazón, los ojos, las orejas,..._

_Por fin hablo el ojo del culo, y pidió ser el jefe. Las otras partes del cuerpo se echaron a reír ante la idea de que el ojo del culo pudiera ser su jefe._

_El ojo del culo monto en cólera, se cerro y se negó a funcionar. Rápidamente, el cerebro enfebrecio; los ojos se pusieron bizcos y vidriosos; los pies, demasiado débiles para andar; las manos colgaban sin fuerzas; y el corazón y los pulmones luchaban por sobrevivir._

_Entonces todos suplicaron al cerebro que cediera y permitiera al ojo del culo ser el jefe._

_!Así se hizo!_

_Todas las demás partes del cuerpo hacían el trabajo, mientras que el ojo del culo las dirigía, y se ocupaba principalmente, de la mierda, como todo jefe digno de ese titulo._

_Moraleja:__no__hace__ninguna__falta__ser__un__cerebro__para__llegar__a__jefe;__un__ojo__del__culo__tiene,__claramente,__mas__posibilidades_.

- Bueno- dijo alegremente- ¿Quién quiere ser el capitán?

- Estooo... creo que debería otro

- Si, yo estoy de acuerdo... veras... no creo estar capacitado para el cargo ¿Sabes?

Philip intentaba contener la risa al igual que gran parte de la selección japonesa allí presente. Finalmente no pudo aguantar mas y –estallo en carcajada siendo rápidamente imitado por todos los presentes.

- Lo mejor seria que hiciésemos una votación secreta- dijo Levin muy calmado- El que mas votos saque gana.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- protesto Pierre- ¡Hay mas japones y así se juega con ventaja!

- Pues entonces que se escoja un representante de cada pais- replico Levin.- Así no habrá trampas.

Tras muchas discusiones cada país eligió a su representante. Se hizo la votación y en contra de todo pronostico el que fue elegido como capitán fue Hans.

- Espero que eso no quiera decir que me consideráis un ojo del culo- dijo Hans al saber los resultados.

- No, creo que lo hemos hecho porque la capitana del equipo de las chicas es tu hermana- le explico Gino.- Así que puedes tranquilizarte.

- Bueno- empezó a decir Hans- mañana iremos al campo de fútbol para ir haciendo la selección de los jugadores que participaran en el encuentro. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

-¡SII!

Nota de la autora: la fabula que cuenta Peter Sake la encontré en una de mis incursiones en internet. Me pareció muy apropiada para lo que yo quería contar y aquí la he puesto. Así que si alguien la ha leído antes ya sabe de que le sonaba.


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

- Esto es imposible- dijo Salvatore con la respiración entrecortada.- Hans es un tirano. Nos va a matar si seguimos corriendo a este ritmo.

- Yo no pienso protestar- le respondió Otto- No sabes el genio que gasta en cuestiones de fútbol.

- ¿Y cuando va a decir quienes jugaremos el partido?- pregunto Pierre.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento Hans les llamo desde el otro extremo del campo.

- Bueno chicos.- empezó a decir Schneider.- Ahora os diré quienes son los elegidos para jugar el partido contra la muchachas.

Todos permanecían expectantes. Peter, mientras tanto comía palomitas en compañía de Teddy, Eros e Idiota.

- ¿Quiénes serán los seleccionados?- les pregunto.

- Harán dos equipos y de allí escogerá a los jugadores definitivos pero Benji sera el portero- dijo el hermano de Paul- Oliver por supuesto y Hans que es el capitán estarán ya de fijos. Santana, Natourezza, Fan Diaz, Pierre, Tom, Gino, Salvatore de defensa, Lenders, Levin e Hino. Luego seguramente también estarán Pascal, Victorino, Kalahan, Brolin, Marshall, Julian, Chester, Aoi y Napoleón, que seguro se enfadara por no ser titular directamente- termino.

En ese momento Hans había terminado de decir los convocados al partido que coincidía con la pronosticada por Teddy. Y Napoleón estaba berreando en medio del campo diciendo a voz en grito que el era mejor que Hino, Lenders y Tom juntos. La reacción de Lenders e Hino no se hizo esperar. Por una vez en su vida ambos jugadores colaboraron en algo. Cada uno cogió a Napoleón de un brazo y lo levantaron. De nada sirvieron las enérgicas protestas de este. Entraron en el vestuario y salieron sin el.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?- pregunto Gino con curiosidad.

- Le hemos colgado de una percha. Tardara un rato en soltarse, la camiseta estaba demasiado nueva- respondió Hino muy tranquilo.

Hans se encogió de hombros y dio la señal para que comenzasen el entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Peter se puso a rebuscar en su mochila.

- ¿Qué estas buscando?- le pregunto Idiota curioso.

- ¡Esto!- dijo Peter con tono triunfal.

Teddy e Idiota lo miraron estupefactos. En sus manos Peter tenia un par pompones enormes en las manos. El joven japones, indiferente a las mirada de horror de ambos adolescentes se acerco hacia la valla que separaba las gradas del campo de entrenamiento. Una vez allí empezó a cantar mientras movía los enormes pompones al ritmo de la canción.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Vais a ganar!

Al oír esto todos los jugadores detuvieron su juego y se volvieron hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho. Todos se echaron a reír mientras que Peter seguía moviendo los pompones.

- Vamos a ver. – empezó a decir Deborah- Queda una semana escasa para el partido. ¿Qué queda por organizar?

- Tenemos el arbitro- dijo Helen.

- Cambien el campo- añadió Moco.

- Y por supuesto los uniformes- termino Vivian.

- Pues nos falta una cosa- anuncio Gabrielle muy seria.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ahinoa levantado la vista del periódico.

- Organizar la fiesta de la victoria.

- Uf, estoy molido- dijo Otto quitándose el sudor de la frente.

- Lo que pasa es que estas en baja forma- le respondí Hans.

- ¿Y por eso no me has escogido para el partido?- le pregunto el portero con aire ofendido.

- No, ha sido porque tienes el brazo herido y ademas, en los últimos campeonatos que hemos jugado siempre te has lesionado y no has podido participar así que nanai.

- ¡Jo!- refunfuño el portero. – Tendré que ver el partido desde la gradas.

- Puedes entretenerte agitando los pompones- le consoló Hans.

La respuesta de Otto fue una mirada cargada de escepticismo.

El kaiser se dirigió hacia su casa deseando llegar y echarse a dormir. Había sido un día muy duro. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estar. Pero allí le esperaba una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto Hans al ver en su casa a todo el equipo de su hermana reunido.

- Estamos organizando la fiesta de después del partido- le respondió Vivian- y Ahinoa nos ha invitado aquí para que lo hagamos mientras celebramos una fiesta de pijamas.

Hans sacudió la cabeza con fuerza con los ojos cerrados. Esto no podía ser, debía ser una pesadilla. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo vio que ellas seguían allí, era real.

Hans dio una vuelta mas en la cama. Miro el despertador. Las tres de la mañana. ¿Es que no pensaban callar?.

- Creo que los cuatro músicos estaría bien- dijo Nieves- La otra noche cenamos muy bien.

- ¿Crees que podremos alquilarlo para una noche?- le pregunto Gabrielle a Ahinoa.

- Yo no le se pero seguro que Hans si- respondió la joven. Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y se dirigió hacia la pared. Una vez allí golpeo con fuerza y espero.

Se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado!- grito Hans furioso.

- Solo quería saber si se puede alquilar los cuatro músicos por una noche- le pregunto Ahinoa con una mirada inocente.

- ¡Claro que si!- le respondió Hans aun mas enfadado- ¡Si eso es todo me iré a dormir!

Y tras decir esto cerro la puerta de un portazo dejando a todas las chicas calladas. Tras un pequeño momento de silencio las jóvenes rompieron a reír con estruendo para desesperación de Hans.

- Buenos días Hans- dijo Benji- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes muy mala cara.

- No he dormido muy bien- le contesto Hans.

- ¿Y eso?- le pregunto Gino con curiosidad- ¿Has estado desarrollando una nueva estrategia?

- No exactamente- le respondió el kaiser- ¿Conoces el significado de fiesta de pijamas?

- Si- fue la respuesta de Napoleón- lo conocemos. ¿Y que tiene eso que ver?

- Ayer hubo una en mi casa. No sabia que doce chicas podían meter tanto ruido- dijo lastimero el jugador alemán.

- ¿Averiguaste algo sobre las técnicas que emplearan para el partido?- pregunto Brian con curiosidad.

- No, pero si conseguí descubrir algo.

- ¿El que?- preguntaron todos emocionados.

- Tienen unos pijamas preciosos.


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

- Mañana es el partido- dijo Desiree- Estoy un poco nerviosa.

- No te preocupes- le respondió Nieves- estamos muy bien preparadas y haremos un buen papel.

- Por eso no me preocupo.- le contesto la joven brasileña.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?- pregunto Anna.

- No se que me pondré en la fiesta.

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de las demás chicas.

- Bueno, muchachos. Mañana es el gran día- empezó a decir Hans muy serio.

Los jugadores que habían sido escogidos para el partido estaban en el terreno de juego. Los demás habían decidido quedarse para ver el encuentro y se encontraban en la gradas acompañando a Peter.

- Todos vosotros sois muy buenos jugadores- siguió diciendo el kaiser- y es muy difícil escoger quienes serán los mas adecuados para jugar el partido. Así que he decidido lo siguiente.- Iremos pasando por turnos.

- ¿Cómo que por turnos?- pregunto Lenders con el ceño fruncido.

- Si,iremos rotando. En cuanto sepamos que combinación es la mas adecuada para derrotarlas lo dejaremos así.

- ¿No es un poco arriesgado?- pregunto Tom un poco preocupado.

- Si, quizás si pero me parece la mejor solución- le respondió Hans.

- ¿No esta muy serio?- le pregunto Napoleón a Chester.

- Siempre es así cuando se trata de futbol.- le contesto el joven.

Por la tarde en los cuatro músicos y medio.

- Mañana nos enfrentaremos- dijo Gino.

- Si, ya lo se- le respondió Nieves que estaba sentada con el- Sera divertido.

- No se que decirte. Creo que Hans tiene algo personal en el partido.

- Si, Ahinoa también. ¿puedo contarte un secreto?- le dijo ella mirándolo traviesa.

- Ya sabes que si. ¿De que se trata?

- Del chico misterioso.- se acerco hacia Gino y le susurro algo al oído.

- ¡No lo dirás en serio!- exclamo el portero italiano incrédulo.

Nieves solo asintió sonriendo. Gino sonrió con ella. Realmente era muy divertido.

Todos los jugadores y jugadoras se encuentran reunidos en el campo de fútbol. Todas las caras están muy serias. Bueno, casi todas. Gino y Nieves no pueden evitar sonreír cada vez que miran a Hans o Ahinoa. Peter se encuentra en la gradas. En sus manos aparecen los enormes pompones que ya había utilizado durante los entrenamientos y había adornado su cara con unas pinturas que el había denominado de guerra y Teddy, Idiota y Eros de pintura del paleolitico. El arbitro lanzo la moneda al aire. Las chicas escogieron el campo. Todos se dispusieron a luchar por la victoria.

Hans le paso el balón a Oliver. Este avanzo rápidamente hacia la portería contraria. Pero una chica se interpuso en su camino. Era Ahinoa que con un rápido movimiento que pillo desprevenido al jugador japones consiguió hacerse con el balón. Mark se lanzo sobre la chica pero ella al verlo venir le paso a Vivian que salio como una bala hacia la portería que defendía Benji.

Mientras, Peter estaba gritando como un loco desde las gradas.

-¡ VENGA, CHICOS! ¡DEMOSTRALES QUIENES SON LOS MEJORES!

El partido siguió desarrollándose. Realmente estaban muy igualados.

- ¿¡Como es posible que sean tan buenas!- dijo Muller asombrado.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamo Rio

- ¡Son mejores que nosotros!- comento Paul con la boca abierta

Peter, desde la grada, con una sombra que le tapa la cara, dice:

- Eso es porque no son humanas.

Los demás le miran asombrados . Unos lo miran con cara de chiste, otros asustados, otros incrédulos.

- ¿Por que dices eso?

- Muy sencillo. Me he dado cuenta durante el partido: ¡Todas tienen unas piernas larguísimas! ¡Y están demasiado buenas como para ser de este planeta!

La reacción de los demás no se hace esperar. Peter consigue salir vivo a duras penas del montón de manos que querían estrangularle.

El partido continua. Ninguno de los dos equipos esta dispuesto a ceder terreno. Hans y Ahinoa se miran con odio. La lucha sera a vida o muerte.

Sthephanie consigue el balón y corre directa hacia la portería. Parece que nadie puede alcanzarla. Los espectadores contienen la respiración. Pero Oliver le quita el balón con gran habilidad y corre raudo y veloz hacia el campo contrario. Los de la grada y el banquillo se levantan gritando enardecidos. Pero su alegría dura poco. Deborah hace una entrada digna de Mark Lenders y le arrebata el balón al jugador japones. Todos contienen la respiración. Los defensas salen hacia ella para intentar detenerla. Peter se sube a la barandilla para poder ver mas de cerca la jugada. Pero la jugadora japonesa no esta dispuesta a que nadie le quite el balón y dispara con una potencia extraordinaria. Peter se pone de puntillas en la barandilla.

- Te vas a caer- le dicen Teddy e Idiota.

- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca me caigo!- dice el joven quitandole importancia.

Los dos adolescentes sacuden la cabeza. Ellos le habían avisado.

El balón va a toda velocidad hacia a la portería. Parece imparable. Pero Benji realiza una vez mas lo imposible y detiene el balón. En las gradas se forma una algarabía indescriptible. Peter salta de emoción y...¡PLAF! se estampa contra el suelo del campo de fútbol.

-Se lo dijimos- dicen los dos chicos moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Todos miran la escena congelados pero de repente reaccionan y se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Peter. Lo han rodeado cuando una voz de una chica se deja oír.

- Dejarme pasar. Soy veterinaria.

- Yo no soy una vaca- protesta Peter sin mucha energía.- Soy un pura sangre ingles.

La chica lo mira asombrada. Luego sacude la cabeza y pasa a mirarle las pupilas al japones.

- Tienes una manos muy suaves- dice con voz melosa Peter.

Ella suspira y saca tres dedos.

- ¿Cuántos dedos ves?- pregunta.

Peter pone cara de concentración y extiende el dedo para contar cuidadosamente los dedos. Finalmente dice muy serio.

- 38.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital. Habían decidido suspender el partido. No podían jugar mientras Peter estaba en el hospital.

- ¿Realmente eres veterinaria?- le pregunto Napoleón a Noelia.

- Bueeno, veras... me faltan un par de años pero si hubiese dicho. ¡Dejarme pasar que estudio veterinaria! No hubiese quedado tan bonito.

Antes de que Napoleón consiguiese recuperarse de la sorpresa salio el doctor que atendía a Peter. Todos se pusieron en pie.

- No es nada grave. Solo tiene una pequeña contusión y el aturdimiento típico de semejante golpe. Le daría el alta hoy pero creo que es conveniente tenerlo un poco mas en observación ¿Qué hacia subido a la barandilla?

- Jugar con unos pompones- le respondió Benji.


	15. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

- Ha quedado muy bien- dijo Chester mirando la decoración de los cuatro músicos y medio.

- Si, mi hermana se ha esforzado de verdad- le contesto Marshall.

- Parece que esto ha terminado bien- comento Muller.

- No. Todavía no.- dijo Otto.- Mirar hacia alli.

Todos se giraron hacia donde señalaba el portero. Ahinoa llegaba en la moto que tantos problemas les había dado. Todos contienen la respiración y miran a Benji y Hans. Mientras que el segundo parece querer ir a estrangular al desconocido motorista el portero japones tiene una expresión de pena. Gino y Nieves empiezan a reírse.

Ahinoa baja de la moto y se quita el casco. Su misterioso acompañante hace lo mismo y por fin pueden ver su cara. ¡Es Levin!

- ¿Qué hace Levin con Ahinoa?- pregunto Otto extrañado.

- Es nuestro entrenador- le contesto Moco que apareció a su espalda.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos estupefactos.

- Si, el nos estuvo ayudando para el partido. Le debemos mucho.

Ahinoa, Levin, Benji y Hans están hablando. Parece ser que los dos conspiradores acaban de descubrir el papel de Stephan. Benji se muestra avergonzado y Hans ... afirma muy serio que ya lo sabia. Lamentablemente nadie le cree.

La fiesta sigue su curso y todos hablan amigablemente. Benji y Ahinoa están bailando, Muller come tranquilamente, Hino y Lenders discuten sobre quien es mejor... Parece que todo ha sido olvidado. Pero no es así.

- Esto no quedara así- dice Hans muy digno.- Otto convoca a mis ministros. Tenemos que vengarnos.

Otto se dispone a cumplir la orden pero una bella joven pelirroja se interpone en su camino. Hans suspira. Lo ha perdido. Se acerca hacia la mesa donde esta la comida cuando una chica se acerca hacia el.

- Hola Hans- dice bajando la vista.

- Hola Vivian- responde el kaiser. – Estas muy guapa- dice con admiración.

- Gracias,eres muy amable- le contesta ella.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- le dice Muller a Marshall.

- ¿El que?- pregunta este.

- Creo que Hans también ha caído.

FIN


End file.
